


Live Well

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Richie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Eddie, Pack Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Probably Not Medically Accurate, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: The timer goes off on his phone and Eddie reluctantly lifts his head to look at the three different pregnancy tests sitting in the sink.All three of them display bright red plus signs.He gasps audibly and already feels the tears pricking at his eyes. He whips open the bathroom door and spots Richie nervously pacing their bedroom floor. He full on sprints at his husband and jumps into his arms.“Eds!” Richie says in surprise.Eddie buries his face in Richie’s neck, drinking in his alpha’s scent.“Need you to claim me, need you to claim us,” he breathes.Richie grips the back of his shirt tightly. “You’re...?”akaIt'd taken three heats of trying to conceive, but Eddie is finally pregnant. He and Richie couldn't be more happy with the prospect of their new family. The only problem is that Eddie's pregnancy is extremely high-risk, and whether or not he'll safely deliver his pups is unsure.





	1. Blessed in the Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naive_Archivist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naive_Archivist/gifts).



His heat ended three weeks ago. It’ll have been his third time off birth control, and if the pregnancy test he just took comes back negative it’ll be his third time failing to conceive. Eddie’s not entirely sure how he’ll react if the test doesn’t yield the results he so desperately craves. Maybe he won’t even cry this time—maybe it’ll just feel numb. 

 

He can hear his mate’s heavy footsteps from behind the bathroom door. Richie’s not happy that he locked it, but Eddie needs to do this on his own. He needs to be able to collect himself before he tells Richie he’s let him down again.

 

The timer goes off on his phone and Eddie reluctantly lifts his head to look at the three different pregnancy tests sitting in the sink. 

 

All three of them display bright red plus signs.

 

He gasps audibly and already feels the tears pricking at his eyes. He whips open the bathroom door and spots Richie nervously pacing their bedroom floor. He full on sprints at his husband and jumps into his arms.

 

“Eds!” Richie says in surprise.

 

Eddie buries his face in Richie’s neck, drinking in his alpha’s scent.

 

“Need you to claim me, need you to claim us,” he breathes.

 

Richie grips the back of his shirt tightly. “You’re...?”

 

Eddie nods and Richie immediately lays him down on the bed, crawling on top of him. He gently wipes the tears from Eddie’s cheeks and peppers kisses all over his face.

 

He hastily tugs Eddie’s shirt over his head and gently places his hands on his stomach. They lock eyes and both break out into large grins. 

 

Richie leans back down and kisses him. It delves into something more passionate, still desperate, but less rough and more loving. His alpha pulls back only to tug his own shirt over his head before he resumes slowly taking Eddie apart.

 

The unhurried pace and thought Richie’s putting into his every touch reminds Eddie of their first time. Like he’s scared that if he handles him too roughly, he’ll break. 

 

He starts trailing sweet kisses down Eddie’s neck until he reaches his belly. He places one last prolonged kiss right under his bellybutton before gently resting his forehead there.

 

“God, I love you, Eds,” Richie whispers.

 

“I love you too,” he says, feeling breathless.

 

Richie sits up on his knees and helps Eddie out of his shorts before kicking off his own sweats. 

 

Eddie quickly wraps his legs around Richie’s hips, pulling him forward and capturing him in another kiss. The alpha slowly brings a hand down between Eddie’s legs, and runs a finger through the slick coating his inner thighs.

 

“Baby, so wet for me already?” 

 

“It’s ‘cause I’m all yours now, Alpha,” he says happily. He’s absolutely giddy with the thought of it. He belongs to Richie completely now.

 

Richie groans presses the pad of his middle finger to Eddie’s hole, slowly sinking it in. He moves it in and out at a languid pace, driving Eddie wild.

 

By the time he adds a second finger, Eddie’s more than needy for it. He’s desperate for his alpha to claim him and their pups. He knows Richie must be putting up a fight with his instincts to be taking this so slow.

 

“Alpha, please, need it,” he begs.

 

Richie leans forward and licks his mate mark. “All mine, you’re all mine now and everybody knows it.”

 

“God, Richie, please, please, need to feel it,” he pleads.

 

Richie presses a firm kiss to the mark before pulling his fingers out. Once Richie lines up his cock Eddie tugs him forward so they’re chest to chest. 

 

Richie places his big hands on his hips and slowly pushes in. Eddie gasps and squeezes his legs tightly around him once he bottoms out. His instincts are going haywire, and his emotions aren’t fairing much better.

 

“Richie,” he whines.

 

“Shhh,” he soothes. “My omega, so good for me, aren’t you? Letting me fuck you full of my pups.”

 

Eddie mewls, loosening his hold slightly so Richie can start moving in and out with deep, meaningful thrusts.

 

“God, can’t wait to see how big you’ll get,” Richie croons. “You’re gonna look so pretty.”

 

Eddie tosses his head back, letting out sweet, breathy moans and gasps as Richie’s thick cock reaches deep inside him, grazing against his prostate.

 

Richie slams his hips forward with more force and noses against Eddie’s neck and finally sinks his teeth into the mate mark, effectively reclaiming his pregnant mate. Eddie immediately tenses up and moans as he comes onto his chest.

 

“Alpha, Alpha, knot, please knot me,” he begs.

 

Richie gives him an amused look. “Baby, you’re already pregnant, you don’t need my knot,” he says.

 

Eddie shakes his head in protest. “Please, please, need it.”

 

Richie indulges him, picking up his pace and chasing his own orgasm. He pushes his knot forcefully into Eddie, much to the omega’s delight. 

 

He goes limp, feeling overwhelmingly safe and satisfied.

 

“Thank you, Chee,” he whispers.

 

“Of course, baby, anything you need,” he answers.

 

-

 

The first order of business was, of course, to schedule a doctor’s appointment to confirm the pregnancy. That’s how Richie finds himself standing next to his mate, who’s on an uncomfortable examination bed, practically vibrating with anxiety. Richie places a reassuring hand on his knee, even though he knows Eddie can’t tame his nervousness until he’s gotten conformation from the doctor.

 

Eddie holds his breath as they hear the click-clack of the doctor’s heels from down the hall. She opens the door and sits down on her swivel chair with a cheery grin on her face. 

 

“Congratulations, Mr. Tozier,” she beams. “You’re pregnant.”

 

Eddie breathes a sigh of relief and pulls Richie into a bone-crushing hug. Once he’s released Richie turns back to the doctor only to find her expression is a bit more solemn. 

 

“Now, I understand this is good news, but I want to be clear with the both of you,” she begins. “I worry that the delay of presentation may have caused the uterus to not form correctly. Now, there’s no way being absolutely sure until the pup—or pups—start to form, but it’s safe to assume this pregnancy will have a high-risk rate.”

 

“What do you mean?” Richie asks, suddenly tense.

 

“Well, for one, I want you to come in for several checkups your first trimester; there’s a much higher chance than average that you may miscarry,” she informs them. “And even if you make it through the first trimester, we may find your body hasn’t developed to carry children to term—you’re at risk for high blood pressure, gestational diabetes, premature birth, and maternal death.”

 

Richie squeezes Eddie’s hand tightly at the mention of maternal death.

 

“Of course, you’re still well within the time frame to terminate the pregnancy—“

 

“No,” Eddie says firmly before turning to Richie. “Please, please don’t make me.”

 

Richie feels a little sick as he listens to Eddie’s plea. According to the law, as Eddie’s alpha he could technically force him to terminate the pregnancy.

 

“Eds, you know I’d never make you, it’s your body, you get to make the decisions,” he assures him.

 

Eddie nods and gives him a determined look. “Good, because I want to have our pups,” he says.

 

“Then I’ll be there for you every step of the way,” he promises.

 

-

 

 

Richie rolls over in bed, snuggling closer to his mate. His eyes abruptly snap open as a sudden, new scent fills his nose. It’s overwhelmingly sweet and intoxicating. He presses his nose to Eddie’s neck and breathes in deeply. 

 

It finally hits him what he’s smelling: Eddie’s pregnant scent.

 

It’s the scent of a successfully bred omega. Richie groans. Eddie finally smells like his. It’s just about every alpha’s wet dream—it’s the ultimate show of ownership.

 

Eddie shifts, eyes slowly blinking open.

 

“Sorry baby, did I wake you?” he asks.

 

Eddie nods and he feels slightly guilty. He knows he should probably let his omega sleep. The early symptoms of pregnancy have already begun affecting him, fatigue being the worse so far.

 

“Why are you scenting me?” he asks.

 

Richie grins, pressing his nose back to Eddie’s scent glands. “Because you smell pregnant now,” he tells him.

 

Eddie turns to face him. “I do?” he breathes, eyes wide with shock and happiness.

 

Richie presses a kiss to his nose. “Yes, baby boy, you smell very much like you’re mine.”

 

“Good, because I am,” he states, cuddling into Richie’s chest.

 

Richie softly runs a thumb under Eddie’s eye. “You’re glowing, baby.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes as if he doesn’t believe him. 

 

“It’s true, Eds, you look gorgeous,” he assures him.

 

“You’d say that regardless,” Eddie points out.

 

“That’s because you’re beautiful no matter what,” he says. “You just look extra pretty now that you’re carrying my pups.”

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie’s five weeks along when the morning sickness hits him like a truck. The doctor had explained that he might feel pregnancy symptoms much more significantly than most due to his suppressed presentation. It hadn’t helped Eddie’s mood to be told that the next nine months might be a living hell, but he knew it was important to face the facts.

 

And face the facts he did, in the form of leaning over the toilet a few times a day.

 

He touches his sweaty forehead to the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. Normally he’d want his face about as far away from it as possible, but right now he doesn’t have the strength to lift his head. He’s been dry heaving for thirty minutes straight. He threw up whatever was in his stomach a long time ago, but that didn’t mean his body was done.

 

Richie places a large, comforting hand on his back, and Eddie melts into the touch. He can’t articulate how grateful he is that Richie’s made it his mission to not let Eddie suffer alone.

 

Every time Eddie sprints to the bathroom Richie’s not far behind with a bottle of water and sweet words.

 

“You haven’t been able to stomach anything all day, baby, you worry me,” he says softly.

 

Eddie struggles through another bout of dry heaving before he can respond. 

 

“Doctor said it’d be bad,” he chokes out.

 

Richie card his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “I know, doesn’t mean I won’t worry.”

 

Eddie leans into his alpha’s touch. “And I’m the one with crippling anxiety,” he teases.

 

 

-

 

 

“Richie!” Eddie practically yells as he barrels towards his husband the literal second he walks through the door as he returns from work.

 

Richie lets his messenger bag slip off his shoulder and successfully catches his omega in his arms. “Ah, Eds, what’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing,” he responds, already starting to purr. “I just missed you.”

 

The doctor had advised Eddie to take off from work all of his pregnancy to avoid complications. This, of course, led to extreme boredom and missing Richie like crazy. Eddie finally understands what omegas mean when they claim to become ‘attached’ to their alphas during pregnancy. Being away from Richie is torture.

 

“Come lay with me!” he urges, slipping from Richie’s hold and pulling him towards the living room. 

 

He’d been busy making a nest all day. Usually nesting is something Eddie only associates with heats, but apparently crafting one during pregnancy is extremely common.

 

“Oh, baby, you made a nest, I like it,” Richie comments, knowing that the praise would please Eddie immensely. 

 

He pulls Richie down into the nest, immediately crawling on top of him. 

 

“Damn, Eds, what’s gotten in to you?” Richie asks softly, running his hands through his omega’s hair.

 

“I missed you so much, it’s like I can’t stand being apart from you now,” he admits, scenting Richie heavily.

Richie hums in understanding. “You know, it makes me anxious not to have you in my sight.”

 

Eddie laughs softly. “God, we’re a mess, how are we gonna get through nine months of this?”

 

“I honestly have no idea.”

 

 

-

 

 

“This baby is so tiny yet so powerful,” Eddie says with a mixture of amazement and contempt. He leans heavily on the walking stick Stan had picked out for him, and waits for the slight cramp to pass. 

 

Stan smiles. They’re in the middle of a hike because Eddie refuses to let the constant fatigue and pain of his pregnancy stop him from being active. 

 

“How big is it right now?”

 

Eddie places a hand on his lower stomach. “The fucker is like only the size of a poppy seed.”

 

“Tiny yet powerful, kind of like you,” Stan comments.

 

“I’m gonna let the tiny comment go because you called me powerful,” he responds.

 

“So, have you thought of any names?” Stan asks, continuing the conversation.

 

Eddie shrugs. “I dunno, it’s a bit early, but I’ve always liked Theodore, mostly for the nicknames Teddy and Theo.”

 

“The nickname Teddy is cute,” Stan agrees. “When will you find out how many pups you’re carrying?”

 

Eddie sighs, rubbing his stomach. “Not for another few weeks.”

 

“How many do you think you want?”

 

“At least twins,” Eddie replies.

 

Stan nods. He definitely wouldn’t mind becoming the uncle of two new pups.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie’s pretty sure Eddie must be trying to raise his blood pressure. His omega has always been an independent person, so he supposes he shouldn’t really be that surprised when Eddie refuses to be babied during pregnancy. Still, that doesn’t mean Richie won’t worry.

 

“Baby, please, just let someone get you a glass,” Richie begs.

 

“This is short people discrimination,” Eddie quips, slinging his leg over the counter and skillfully balancing on his knees to reach a cup from the top shelf.

 

“Eds,” he pleads.

 

“I only got a few short months before I’m completely stripped of my independence, and I’m gonna be damned if I don’t enjoy it,” he says.

 

Richie groans. This is going to be a panic-filled next nine months.

 

 

-

 

Eddie has an appointment in an hour. He’s eleven weeks along, so the doctor should be able to tell him how big the litter is going to be this time. He’s excited to see how many kids they’re having.

 

“How many do you think there are?” Richie asks, running a hand over Eddie stomach. He’s propped up on his elbows above Eddie who’s laid out on the bed.

 

 

“Hm, four,” he decides. 

 

Richie raises his eyebrows. “Four kids? With my genes? I’m pretty sure you’ll pop,” he teases.

 

Eddie sticks his tongue out. “Fine, how many do you think there are?” 

 

Richie purses his lips and takes a moment to think. “Two, I think you’re having twins.”

 

Eddie hums in consideration, leaning up to kiss Richie instead of responding. The alpha responds enthusiastically, deepening the kiss. He begins to trail kisses down Eddie’s neck, stopping to drink in his scent.

 

“What do I smell like now, by the way?” Eddie asks.

 

“God, Eddie, you smell so sweet—it’s so much headier, you smell like you’re mine,” Richie tells him dreamily.

 

Eddie moans and arches his back up into Richie’s touch. The alpha doesn’t waste a second rucking Eddie’s sweater up to his armpits and closing his mouth around one of his nipples.

 

Eddie suddenly gasps sharply. “Richie!”

 

Richie stills. He can smell all the slick that just gushed out of Eddie. He pulls back, leaving the bud shiny with saliva. He’s noticed that Eddie’s nipples had gotten slightly darker, but that had been just about the only change.

 

“What?” 

 

“Fuck, Richie, fuck, they’re sensitive, like really sensitive,” he explains.

 

Richie smirks; that’s definitely something he can use to his advantage. He closes his mouth back around the nipple, bringing a hand up to thumb at the other one.

 

Eddie moans brokenly, tangling his hair in Richie’s hair. “Richie, please, fuck, Richie,” he babbles.

 

Richie can feel his own cock hardening in his jeans. Eddie’s never been so responsive to having his chest touched. 

 

“I wonder if you can come just from this,” he says.

 

Eddie squirms underneath him. “Alpha,” he complains.

 

Richie ignores him and goes back to swirling his tongue around Eddie’s nipple. He looks up through his eyelashes and grazes his teeth along the sensitive flesh.

 

Eddie shudders, bucking his hips forward and moaning loudly. 

 

Richie can immediately smell it on him. “Holy shit, you really can come just form this,” he marvels.

 

Eddie frowns and shoves Richie off him. “Congratulations, I came in my pants. You’re gonna get blue balls because we have to get going,” he says.

 

Richie grins. “So worth it. I cannot wait until you get tits, Eds.”

 

“Beep beep, asshole,” Eddie grumbles.

 

Richie decides the pillow he gets thrown at his face for that comment is worth it too.

 

 

 

-

 

Eddie shivers as the doctor pours cool gel on his stomach and rubs it around. 

 

“Alright, let’s see,” she says.

 

She moves the device around slowly and stops near the left side of Eddie stomach. “Okay, here’s a baby right here—they look very healthy.”

 

Suddenly, a tiny but firm thumping sound emits from the monitor.

 

“Strong heartbeat,” she comments.

 

Eddie gasps, turning to Richie, who has a wide smile on his face.

 

She moves around Eddie’s stomach more. “Here’s another; you’re definitely carrying at least two pups, Mr. Tozier,” she informs him.

 

Eddie beams. He definitely didn’t want a single pregnancy. The chances of an omega only having one pup are rather slim, but Eddie still worried he wouldn’t be having a litter.

 

The doctor squints at the monitor. “And there’s a third,” she announces.

 

Eddie smirks at Richie, whose eyes are a little wide. 

 

She moves the device around for a bit longer. “Looks like triplets it is,” she says warmly. “Congratulations.”

 

Eddie’s ecstatic; three pups is a respectable amount for a litter. The fact that he was able conceive three pups makes him feel a little less like a broken omega.

 

“Triplets,” Richie breathes in amazement.

 

Eddie grins and tucks a wayward curl behind his ear. “Yes Alpha, we’re having triplets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE SHE IS THE PREGGO FIC!!!!!! THERES GONNE BE SO MUCH ANGST, FLUFF AND SMUT SO PREPARE URSELVES AHHHHHH
> 
> please leave me a comment to warm my little gay heart 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> lowkey based off the song live well by palace
> 
> also big s/o to izzy for being an amazing beta ! @beepbeepbitchard on tumblr


	2. Cleansed in the Downpour

 

Richie watches Eddie stand on his tippy toes, reaching for the shelf that stores the plates so he can set the dinner table. He’s about to get up and help his short husband when Eddie’s fingers finally reach their target. However, he doesn’t get a strong hold and he loses his grip. The plate comes crashing down, breaking into several pieces, and scattering across the kitchen floor.

 

It turns the heads of several of their pack mates who are occupying the kitchen and dining room.

 

“Oh shit, Eds, be careful!” he says.

 

Eddie’s eyes are locked into the broken pieces of ceramic surrounding his feet.

 

“Eds?”

 

Eddie looks up and there’s already tears streaming down his face. He takes a shaky breath.

 

“Hey, baby, what’s wrong, did you hurt yourself?” he asks softly, walking around the shards to get to Eddie’s side.

 

Eddie lets out a full sob, turning towards Richie and burying his face in his chest. The alpha slowly wraps his arms around his mate, confused by his upset behavior. Ben catches his eye from across the kitchen.

 

He mouths something that takes a second for Richie to understand. _Hormones_. Suddenly, Eddie’s unexpected bout of tearfulness makes sense.

 

“Baby, you’re okay,” he assures, bending down and picking Eddie up bridal style. He starts slowly walking them to their bedroom.

 

“I’m sorry!” Eddie chokes out as Richie makes his way down the hall.

 

“No, baby, you have nothing to be sorry about, no one’s mad at you,” he promises.

 

He sits down on the bed, back against the headboard and Eddie straddling his lap. His omega immediately buries his face in his neck. Richie can feel the hot tears against his skin. He continues to whisper soothing words to his mate until his sobbing eventually turns into hiccups and then to sniffles.

 

“I don’t even know why I started crying, it’s just like all the sudden it felt like the world was ending over a stupid fucking plate,” Eddie complains.

 

Richie chuckles, continuing to comfortingly rub his back. “That’s the hormones, sugar.”

 

Eddie groans in frustration and flops against Richie. “I’m not gonna have any tears left to cry after this.”

 

 

-

 

Richie finds Eddie twelve weeks along staring in the mirror intently.

 

“Whatcha doing, angel?” he asks, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his mate.

 

Eddie looks up at him with a warm smile and turns to the side, lifting up his oversized shirt. Richie’s confused for a moment before he notices the gentle curve of Eddie’s belly.

 

“You’re showing,” he says in awe.

 

Eddie gives him a giddy smile and nods. Richie immediately scoops him up and presses his nose to Eddie’s neck

 

“God, need to fucking scent you,” he growls.

 

He carries his mate over to the bed and immediately rids him of his shirt. He stares in awe at the new changes in Eddie’s body that are becoming increasingly less subtle day by day. His hips are wider, he’s put on a little bit of weight making him look softer, his chest is just beginning to fill out, and now the baby bump Richie’s spent the past few years fantasizing about is noticeable.

 

Eddie squirms under his intense gaze. “Don’t stare!” he chides.

 

“But you’re so gorgeous, baby, I feel like I can’t look away,” Richie breathes.

 

Eddie whines and rubs his legs together. Richie can already smell the sweet slick he’s producing.

 

He rubs the scent glands on the insides of his wrists along the curve of Eddie’s neck, staking his claim. He eventually leans back, ridding himself of his own shirt before running his hands down Eddie’s sides and stopping at the waist band of his sleeping shorts.

 

“God, your slick smells so much sweeter, wanna taste it,” he murmurs, tugging the shorts down Eddie’s thighs and all the way off his legs.

 

The scent becomes all the more heady and prominent, and Richie hurriedly settles on his stomach between his omega’s legs. He grips the back of Eddie’s thighs and drags him closer.

 

“Fuck, baby, such a pretty little hole,” he praises, pressing his thumb against the rim, mesmerized by how easily it slides in. “So greedy too, already filled you up with a whole litter and you’re still desperate for my cock.”

 

Eddie arches his back and gasps. “Feels too good, Alpha, need it always,” he breathes.

 

Richie nips at his thigh playfully, enjoying the way Eddie shudders. He’s so much more sensitive during pregnancy. Finally, Richie leans his head forward and licks a broad stripe across Eddie’s hole with the flat of his tongue. The omega instantly tangles a hand in his hair, pulling him closer. Richie allows the guidance, happily licking up all the sweet slick that gushes out.

 

He pulls back only to speak. “Fuck, Eds,” he curses, “you taste different.”

 

Eddie frowns slightly. “What do you mean?”

 

“Baby—I can’t describe it—but you taste like you’re owned,” Richie marvels.

 

Eddie moans in delight at that information, and Richie dives back in. He laps at his hole, collecting all the slick he can before stiffening his tongue and pressing it into Eddie’s hole. The omega cries out as he wiggles his tongue inside him. He continues to fuck his tongue into Eddie’s until his omega is a whining, begging mess. He eventually pulls out, circling his tongue around the rim and sucking.

 

“Ah, Richie!” Eddie whines, coming onto his chest. Richie continues eating him out as he rides his high. Eddie lays there painting for a moment before he writhes slightly. “Please, please, need you in me now.”

 

Richie finally pulls back for good, chin dripping with slick. He wipes it on the back of his hand and leans forward, licking the come up off Eddie’s chest and stomach. He then presses a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips before sliding off the bed and shuffling out of his sweats.

 

“Such a well-bred omega,” he coos, pressing kisses to Eddie’s forehead as he crawls back over him.

 

Eddie mewls at the praise, arching up into Richie’s touch. “Alpha, want it rough, you’re always too soft, need you mark me up, make me yours,” he whispers.

 

Richie growls lowly, and hurries to line up his cock with Eddie’s hole. He pushes in slowly, making sure his omega feels every single inch of his cock.

 

“I don’t need to make you mine, baby, just look at this,” Richie says lazily, running his hand over Eddie’s baby bump, “proof of how well I fill you up.”

 

Eddie clenches down on him and tries to rock forward on his cock. “Alpha, more, need it hard.”

 

Richie drags Eddie’s lower half off the ground, strong hands gripping the back of his thighs. He pulls out nearly all the way and roughly slams back in.

 

“Is that what you wanted, slut?” he taunts, grinding his hips forward. “Unruly omega, already fucked you full of a whole litter and you still need to be fucked by your alpha’s cock until you can’t think straight.”

 

Eddie lets out a soft high pitched moan, and Richie never wants to stop hearing that sound. He repeats the action, setting a relentless pace.

 

Eddie has a smile on his face as he’s finally fucked hard. “I always need it, no matter how many times you— _ah,ah,ah_ —fuck me I still need it, Alpha.”

 

Richie smiles as Eddie places his hand onto top of the one Richie already has on his stomach.

 

He continues with his fast-paced thrusts, successfully pulling even more sweet gasps and breathy moans out of Eddie. He can feel himself nearing the edge, but wants to make his omega come again first.

 

He easily keeps his pace as he leans down and takes one of Eddie’s nipples into his mouth. The omega’s immediately teary-eyed and gasping. All it takes is gently scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh for Eddie to arch his back and come for the second time.

 

Satisfied with the pleasure he’s brought his mate Richie starts chasing his own orgasm, knot already catching on Eddie’s rim.

 

Eddie’s eyes widen in excitement and he wraps his legs tighter around Richie waist. “Knot?” he asks, almost innocently.

 

Richie smirks. “Of course, you can have my knot, baby.”

 

His hips stutter slightly as his knot swells. He makes sure to press his cock deep in Eddie as he comes.

 

His omega moans happily at the feeling of being filled with come and he pulls Richie close to his chest. He nuzzles at his alpha’s mate mark gently before he harshly bites down, drawing blood.

 

“Ah, fuck, Eds!” Richie practically yelps, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise as he spills another load into his omega.

 

The result, as always, pleases Eddie and he lets out a content sigh, licking apologetically at the wound. “Couldn’t let you be the only one doing all the claiming,” he says smugly.

 

Richie abruptly grinds his hips forward, hitting Eddie’s prostate and making his omega cry out and hold him tighter.

 

Eddie pants slightly and glares at Richie. “More like unruly alpha,” Eddie mutters mockingly.

Richie grins and starts peppering kisses all over Eddie’s flushed face. “Guess it’s fair to say we both can’t behave ourselves.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie whines and presses more cotton balls into his mouth. He’s lying on the couch cradling his jaw. Richie strokes his hair from where he’s sitting on the floor next to the sofa. His instincts are screaming at him to tend to his hurt omega, but there’s not much that can be done in this situation. Bleeding gums are simply a symptom of pregnancy at this stage.

 

“Baby, you haven’t eaten all day, you need to eat for the pups,” Richie fusses.

 

Eddie leans away from his touch, and Richie knows he’s fucked up. Insinuating that a pregnant omega isn’t properly taking care of their pups is never a good idea.

 

 “Richie, my fucking gums are bleeding,” he grumbles, words slightly muffled by the cotton he’s using to soak up the blood.

 

“I know—”

 

“No, you don’t know, Rich,” Eddie snaps, “I can’t stand swallowing my own blood.”

 

Richie sighs. “Eds—”

 

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Eddie grouses, cutting him off. He swings his legs over couch. Richie moves to help him stand up, but Eddie swats his hands away. However, the second he’s standing Eddie sways slightly.

 

“Eds, you okay?” Richie asks.

 

Suddenly his mate is falling towards the ground and Richie’s quickly moving to catch him.

 

“Eds?!”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie is sleeping safely on the hospital bed when the doctor approaches Richie. He had been informed when he rushed Eddie in that fainting during this period of pregnancy isn’t uncommon. Adjusting to changes in blood can have an effect on most pregnant people. Still, with how risky Eddie’s pregnancy is, the doctor acknowledged that it was smart of Richie to bring him in regardless.

 

“So we did some tests and lab work just to make sure that the fainting was due to changes in blood,” she begins. “Luckily it appears that way; however, some of my scans confirm that the uterus is slightly deformed and not equipped for a natural birth, he’ll definitely need a cesarean.”

 

Richie nods, processing all the information. “I’ll make sure to tell him when he wakes up.”

 

The doctor nods. “Oh, and another thing,” she says. Richie doesn’t like the sympathetic look on her face. “It’s hard to tell with multiple pup pregnancies, but one of the babies had a very weak heartbeat. We’ll monitor them, and hopefully they’ll recover, but we don’t expect that he’ll deliver all three pups alive. If you plan to go through with the pregnancy, I don’t recommend telling him any of this; it would cause unnecessary stress. I also suggest you seriously consider your options with terminating the pregnancy before it’s too late—a cesarean on a risky pregnancy like this? Your odds aren’t great.”

 

She places a comforting hand on Richie’s shoulder and squeezes, before silently taking her leave.

 

Richie puts his head and his hands and carefully runs through everything she said. How the hell is he supposed to tell Eddie?

 

“Are you gonna make me do it?” Eddie asks, peeking through his eyelashes. Richie lets out a dry laugh. He shouldn’t be surprised that Eddie wasn’t really asleep and instead eavesdropping.

 

“Should’ve known you were faking,” Richie says with a tired smile.

 

Eddie ignores him, opening his eyes fully and giving him a hard stare.

 

“I asked you a question, Richie: are you gonna make me do it?”

 

Richie sighs loudly and stares up at the ceiling, trying to get ahold of his emotions.

 

“I can’t lose you, Eds,” he whispers.

 

“I’d never forgive you,” he says. He delivers the statement calmly; there’s no emotion driving the words and, clearly, no regret—to Eddie it’s a simple fact.

 

Richie pinches the bridge of his nose. “I know, baby, that’s why I can’t even ask that of you.

 

“Promise,” he says, and it’s not a question, it’s a demand.

 

Richie’s a little thrown off by how serious Eddie’s tone is. “What?”

 

“Promise you’ll never make me to do it,” he states, “no matter how bad it gets, or how much pain I’m in. Promise.”

 

Richie takes a deep breath and looks his mate in the eye. “I promise.”

 

“Good, because I’m gonna deliver these pups even if it kills me,” he says firmly.

 

He nods in understanding, he doesn’t really have a choice but to accept Eddie’s decision.

 

All Richie can do is hope it doesn’t.

 

There’s a silent pause before Richie speaks again. “You heard what she said, then, didn’t you? About the pup?” Eddie gives him a sad smile and nods.

 

“Doubting weak, little Eddie Kaspbrak—it’s nothing new, but I’m gonna do what I always do: prove them wrong.”

 

Richie gives him a weak smile in return. He knows Eddie’s relying on blind optimism because it’s all they have at this point.

 

Richie decides to follow his mate’s example. “And I believe in you, baby.” 

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eddie jolts up in bed. He’s been attempting to take a nap for an hour straight but his efforts have been futile. There’s just no position that is comfortable and with the giant knot in his lower back Eddie’s suspecting rejuvenating sleep won’t be in the realm of possibility until it’s gone.

 

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?” Richie asks. He’s tapping away at his laptop, probably making up some work he missed during Eddie’s short hospital stay.

 

 Eddie sighs. “My center of balance has changed and it’s fucked up my posture and now I have this weird kink in my back,” he explains.

 

“Want me to try and massage it out?” Richie offers.

 

Eddie looks at him dubiously. “Sure, yeah, I guess.”

 

Richie places his laptop on the bedside table and spreads his legs, patting the space in between them. Eddie scoots into the space, feeling comforted by Richie’s legs surrounding him. He pulls his shirt over his head as his mate grabs some lotion sitting nearby.

 

“Where’s it hurt the worst?” he asks.

 

“Lower back,” he replies.

 

Richie hums in response and squeezes some lotion on his fingertips. He’s supposes he shouldn’t be surprised by how deft and adept Richie’s long fingers are. They’ve always touched his skin with the perfect amount of pressure.

 

“Ah, there,” he says softly when Richie runs a thumb over the spot that’s been giving him the most trouble.

 

Eddie’s absolute putty in Richie’s hands by the time he’s worked the knot out of his back. He sighs in content, leaning his head back into Richie’s collar bone as his alpha’s hands start to wander to his belly. Richie runs his hands over the slight bump as he presses his nose to Eddie’s neck.

 

Eddie would never admit it, but he can’t get enough of the way Richie worships his new body.

 

“Pretty omega,” he whispers and Eddie’s instantly purring.

 

.

 

 

“Wow, I can’t believe I ran into you here, of all places. I’m glad you moved back!” Eddie gushes.

 

He hasn’t seen Daniel since their senior year in college. He’d easily made friends with the fellow nursing major due to his soft demeanor and sweet personality. Sadly, they fell out of touch after he moved, and quite frankly, he never expected to see him again at all, let alone in a Thai restaurant.

 

“Me neither. It was great catching up with you, Eddie, but I gotta run, my pregnant wife is at home and she’s been craving this curry all day,” he explains.

 

 “Oh, congratulations! And no worries, don’t keep her waiting, we’ll talk later,” Eddie assures him. He stands and pulls Daniel into a quick hug before he can leave. The alpha smiles and hugs back before hastily taking off.

-

 

When Eddie gets home, he’s full of Thai food and in a good mood. He quickly makes his way to his bedroom, hoping to find his alpha, who should be home from work by now.

 

“Richie!” he cheers when he spots his mate lounging on their bed, already in pajamas. Eddie happily climbs onto the mattress with him.

 

“Baby!” Richie says back with just as much enthusiasm. He places a kiss on Eddie’s lips. “And other babies!” he greets, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s tummy.

 

Eddie giggles and cups Richie’s face. “God, I love you.”

 

Eddie frowns when Richie’s demeanor suddenly changes and doesn’t say anything back. His eyes are heavily dilated and a low growl emits from his throat. Eddie immediately bares his neck in response, recognizing the growl as a territorial one.

 

“Fuck,” Richie curses, shaking his head. “Fuck, sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, you’re fine, but what’s wrong?”

 

Richie looks away as if he’s embarrassed to say it. “You smell like another alpha,” he admits.

 

Eddie slowly blinks at him. “Well, yeah, there’s four of you,” he deadpans.

 

Riches shakes his head. “No, not one of the pack members.”

 

Eddie frowns for a second before lighting up. “Oh, you remember Daniel from college? I ran into him today, and we hugged. I bet that’s what it is.”

 

Richie hums in response and Eddie smirks. “Oooh, are you getting territorial, Alpha? Is this because I’m pregnant?”

 

Richie pouts. “Maybe so.”

 

Eddie continues to look smug. “Will fucking and scenting me repair your poor ego?” he teases.

 

Richie looks up at him with eager eyes. “Fuck yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here she is 
> 
> please leave some feed back for me and let me know if theres anything you'd like to see in the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr-happytreasure
> 
> also thank you for betaing izzy! @beepbeepbitchard


	3. Laugh Like the Warm Sun

Eddie stretches as he sits up in bed, rubbing a hand gently over his stomach.

 

The bump becomes more and more prominent as each week passes. He turns to look at his alpha, who’s still passed out on the bed.

 

He nudges at Richie’s shoulder until he opens his eyes. His alpha gives him a tired smile and props himself up on his elbows.

 

“Good morning, baby.”

 

Eddie beams down at him. “I’m officially in the second trimester,” he reveals.

 

Richie drags Eddie down into a kiss. “That’s amazing, pumpkin, so proud of you, taking care of our pups,” he praises.

 

Eddie grins, laying back down and cuddling up next to his alpha. Richie kisses his cheek sweetly and runs a hand up under his shirt, laying it gently on his baby bump.

 

Eddie suddenly tenses up, yelping as he clutches his stomach.

 

Richie sits up in bed and looks down in his mate in worry. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

“I think...I think it’s Braxton Hicks,” he grunts.

 

Richie cups his face. “Aren’t those supposed to be painless? Should I call the doctor?” he frets.

 

Eddie grits his teeth and shakes his head. “No, it’s because I’m not fully developed. She said there was a possibility that if I experienced Braxton Hicks they’d be horribly painful,” he explains.

 

He finally relaxes, the contraction having ended.

 

Richie runs a thumb softly over his cheek. “You okay?”

 

Eddie nods weakly. “Just hurts,” he admits.

 

Richie gathers him in his arms and holds him close. “I know, baby, I know it hurts, but you’re doing so well,” he promises.

 

Eddie takes a deep breath, seemingly steeling his nerves. “It’s not gonna be easy, but it’s gonna be worth it,” he says more so to himself than to Richie.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie paces the living room nervously. Eddie had kicked him out of the bedroom in a fit of irritability. Richie can’t really blame him; his hormones are uncontrollable and he’s been having horrible mood swings. Tonight’s fight is Eddie taking offense to Richie suggesting he take it easy. Eddie interpreted it as Richie seeing him as weak and, after a bit of yelling, sent Richie away.

 

Richie knows better than to yell back or protest. It only makes things worse. It’s better to let Eddie calm down. Although, perhaps Richie’s the one that needs to do the relaxing. His instincts are well aware of how much in danger his mate is. He can’t help but want Eddie to stay in bed until he gives birth.

 

The sudden ringing of his cellphone is what snaps him out of his brooding. He glances at the caller ID. At first, he is surprised to see it’s his father who’s calling, but he quickly remembers that they had just returned from a couple’s cruise in the Caribbean.

 

“Dad!” Richie greets as he answers the phone. “How was the cruise?”

 

“Good! You’re should’ve seen Mags learning how to surf. She’s a natural,” Went answers.

 

Richie chuckles. “Sounds fun. I’m glad you guys had a good time.”

 

“It doesn’t seem like the same goes for you. What’s bothering you, son?”

 

Richie lets out a dry laugh. “Jeez, nothing gets past you, huh?”

 

“I’m as sharp as a tack, Rich. Now, tell me what’s on your mind,” he says.

 

He sighs. “It’s the pregnancy, Dad,” he admits.

 

“I mean, it’s enough being terrified that I’ll fuck up this whole parenting thing, but if I lose Eddie or the pups or...or God forbid both, I don’t know what I’ll do.”

 

Went hums in understanding. “Well, first off, being terrified about fucking up as a parent is normal, and you will fuck up sometimes, it’s just important that you make sure your kid knows that you love them. That’s one thing me and Mags could’ve done better.”

 

“Dad...”

 

“I’m serious, kid.

 

We didn’t realize how badly a kid needs to hear that they’re loved until you told us how alone you felt. There’s no handbook for parenting, Rich, but if I could give you one piece of advice it’d be to tell them that you love them every day,” he says.

 

“I’ll make sure,” he promises.

 

“Good. As for your other concerns, I can’t give you any sage, insightful advice, but I can tell that if push comes to shove, you’ll always have your pack, Richie. You gotta rely on them during trying times. I can’t tell you how many times I went to Frank when things got rough,” he admits.

 

Richie plops down on the couch and runs a hand through is hair. “I know, I know they’ll be there for me, I just...what if I end up a single dad? How do I raise triplets without their dam?”

 

“You love them,” Went responds. “It won’t be easy if you don’t have Eddie, but you’ll do what’s best for the pups, I know you will.

 

Richie takes a deep breath. “Thank you, dad, I needed that.”

 

“Of course,” he replies, “that’s what parents are for.”

 

He quickly wraps up the phone call with his father before hanging up and flinging his phone across the cushions. He sighs and placing his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes. He looks up and blinks a few times to clear his vision only to see Eddie trembling in the hallway, and old comforter wrapped around his shoulders.

 

“Hi, baby,” Richie says softly.

 

“Alpha, are you mad?”

 

Richie quickly stands and goes to kneel in front of Eddie. “No, baby, I could never be mad.”

 

“But I’m so mean to you,” he whines, looking near tears.

 

“No, baby, you’re just pregnant, can’t be mad at you for the side effects that come with carrying my pups,” he reasons.

 

Eddie holds his arms out like he wants to be picked up and Richie readily indulges him. He brings them to the bedroom and gently places his omega on the mattress. He intends to fall into bed next to him and cuddle, but Eddie gives a desperate whine.

 

“What’s wrong, angel?”

 

Eddie runs a hand under his shirt and all the way up to his chest. Richie can tell he’s cupping one of his breasts. At this point in his pregnancy, Eddie’s grown to nearly a B cup; however, once he surpassed an A he became self-conscious. Eddie’s shirt has stayed on during sex the past few weeks. Although it seems now his need for his alpha's attention has ruled out his embarrassment.

 

“Sensitive,” he murmurs.

 

Richie can’t formulate words, his eyes are locked onto Eddie’s hand, teasing his own nipple underneath his shirt. Eddie’s other hand slowly pushes his shirt up to his armpits and Richie groans when he sees how much his chest has filled out.

 

“Look at you, baby,” Richie coos, hands sliding up his mate’s side. “You look so pretty like this.” He rests his hands on Eddie’s bump as per usual.

 

Eddie pulls his shirt the rest the way off before giving Richie a dubious look. “What do you mean?”

 

Richie looks down at Eddie a bit breathless. “You look well-bred, Omega.”

 

Eddie gasps sharply as Richie moves his hands up to cup his chest. He is already hard in his pants at merely having his hands on Eddie’s newly developed breasts. He tentatively brushes his thumb over a nipple. The reaction is immediate; Eddie throws his head back and mewls. His omega writhing underneath like he’s never been felt up before reminds him of when he first fucked sweet, little, touch-starved Eddie Kaspbrak.

 

“Oh baby, does it feel good?” he teases.

 

Eddie looks up at him desperately. “Alpha, Alpha, feels so good, want your mouth,” he says breathily.

 

Richie doesn’t hesitate to lean down and take a nipple into his mouth. He lightly swirls his tongue around it. Eddie lets out a high-pitched gasp and pulls harshly at Richie’s hair. Richie’s about to pull back and check on Eddie, but before he can he smells Eddie’s come. Richie pulls back to look at Eddie, who’s got his arm thrown over his face to cover his eyes.

 

“Baby boy, did you get off just from that, you really that sensitive, Eds?” he taunts.

 

Eddie nods and Richie puts his mouth back on Eddie’s chest. He sucks on one nipple and tweaks the other. Eddie goes absolutely wild, wrapping his legs around Richie’s frame and tangling his hand so tight in his hair it nearly hurts. He pulls Richie closer by his curls and continues to gasp and moan. Eddie hips twitch upward, seeking friction as Richie squeezes one of his breasts.

 

“I’m close,” he whispers.

 

Richie looks up at him hungrily and gently scrapes his teeth across his nipple. Eddie arches his back and lets out a drawn-out moan before coming in his shorts again. Eddie hurriedly kicks off his bottoms before he starts pulling at Richie’s clothes.

“Please,” he begs. “Please, Richie, fuck, please, need you.”

 

Richie helps Eddie remove his shirt before sliding out of his pants. He’s hard and aching from watching his omega come undone underneath him. Eddie whines and runs a hand across his own inner thighs, gathering slick before he grabs Richie’s cock. He strokes his alpha, using his own slick as lube.

 

Richie looks down at Eddie, his skin glowing, chest full, and bump prominent as he arches his back. Something about the curve of Eddie’s belly being so beautifully on display sets him off. He pulls Eddie’s arm away from him and shuffles forward, middle finger probing his omega’s slick hole, checking if stretching is necessary.

 

Eddie is impatient as always and whines. “Don’t need your fingers,” he pouts, “just you cock.”

 

“I’ll decide what you need,” Richie says sternly, but he lines his cock up nonetheless.

 

He leans back and carefully inches himself into Eddie. Usually he’d watch his cock slip into that tight heat, but he can’t tear his eyes from Eddie’s stomach. He rocks his hips forward, causing Eddie to mewl. Richie brings a hand up his tummy and gently runs his fingers over it.

 

“Richie,” Eddie whines.

 

Usually he’d be telling Eddie what a good little omega he is by now, but all Richie can think about is how he did this to Eddie, fucked him so good that he’s carrying his pups. Richie can’t get over how good pregnancy looks on his omega. The curve of his stomach is graceful and his body has become softer to make its appearance seem less jarring. Most of all he likes the way Eddie’s pretty, pink cock rests against the underside of it.

 

He picks ups the pace of his thrusts, nailing Eddie’s prostates every few thrusts. His omega looks out of it, eyes glazed over and mumbling about being knotted. He pulls his hips out all the way and slamming them back in. Eddie cries out as he covers the underside of his stomach in come.

 

“Knot,” he says, “Richie, please knot.”

 

But Richie’s focused on the way Eddie’s come is sliding down his baby bump. Once he thinks of what his come might look like on the bump he can’t think of anything else. He starts fucking erratically into Eddie, chasing his orgasm.

 

When he’s close enough he quickly pulls out much to Eddie’s disdain. He strokes his own cock until he’s painting Eddie’s stomach with ropes of come. A low growl leaves his throat and he brings a hand up to smear the come into Eddie’s baby bump. A deeply rooted primal part of him is immensely satisfied by the action of ownership.

 

Eddie looks up at him with hooded eyes. “As hot as that was, I still want your knot, so you’re fucking me again,” he says.

 

Richie grins. “Gladly.”

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie shuffles around the kitchen, prepping to help make some dinner for the pack. He reaches up to grab a pan from the rack when a sudden tight cramping sensation takes over his stomach. He gasps and places a hand on his stomach, leaning heavily on the counter as pain rips through his insides.

 

The only one in the kitchen with him at the moment is Mike. His head snaps towards Eddie and he pauses slicing the cucumber on the cutting board in front of him. “Eds?” he says, making his way over to his gasping pack mate.

 

Eddie grits his teeth until the contraction passes. “Braxton Hicks,” he says in explanation, taking a deep breath and waving Mike off.

 

Mike nods in understanding and is about to go back to his task when another contraction hits Eddie, causing him to actually cry out. “Richie,” he chokes out, “get Richie.”

 

Mike sprints away, and Eddie is so consumed by the sharp pain that he can’t bother to listen for the footsteps approaching once more. He jumps slightly when Richie places a hand on his back.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” he frets.

 

Eddie tries to even his breathing. “Really bad Braxton Hicks, need to lay down and can’t move.”

 

Richie nods and scoops Eddie up as gently as he can and rushes to bring him to the bed. He carefully lays Eddie down on the mattress, only panicking further when he curls into the fetal position and lets out another cry.

 

“Hey, hey, baby, tell me what to do,” he pleads.

 

Eddie finally lets out a full-on sob. “Call the doctor.”

 

Eddie tries to take deep breaths as he hears Richie talking to his doctor. Suddenly his mate is nudging him.

 

“Are they in timed intervals?” he asks. Eddie whimpers. Richie looks so severely distressed, hands shaking and eyes wide.

 

“No, they’re sporadic, put her on speaker,” he says.

 

Richie obeys, relaying his answer to the doctor. Eddie soon hears her voice through the microphone.

 

“Unless your water breaks or you start bleeding, it’s just the deformed uterus failing to deal with the pressure of Braxton Hicks,” she explains.

 

Eddie groans in frustration and buries his face in the comforter. He listens to Richie wrap up the call before hanging up.

 

“Baby, hey, sugar, come here,” he encourages, trying to pull Eddie towards him.

 

Eddie curls further into himself. “I hate this! I hate feeling deformed and broken!"

 

Richie forces Eddie to look at him. “Just because your body has been hurt doesn’t make you any less of a person. The fact that you’re carrying our pups when it’s hurting you this bad makes me respect you all that much more,” he says fiercely.

 

Eddie easily bursts into tears, part from emotion and part from pain, and pulls Richie into a tight hug. He continues to sob as his alpha slowly rocks him back and forth.

 

“I’m gonna be here, Eds. For every painful moment I’m gonna be right here,” he promises.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie doesn’t open his eyes right away as he wakes up. He’s aware that he’s sprawled out on his back and that Richie is scooted down on the bed so his face is level with Eddie’s belly. He feels his mate gently push back his shirt to expose his stomach.

 

Richie places his hand there, rubbing softly. “Hi, puppies,” he whispers, “it’s your dad. Today your dam will be sixteen weeks along which means two things. One, you guys are the size of avocados now, and two, you're starting to hear things inside there.”

 

Eddie’s heart swells with affection at Richie speaking to the pups so softly and sweetly. He wonders how many early mornings Richie’s talked to the pups as he’s slept.

 

“Anyway, I wanted my voice to be one of the first things you hear because supposedly you’ll be able to recognize me once you escape your fleshy prison,” he states.

 

Eddie snorts.

 

Richie grins. “Knew you weren’t sleeping,” he says.

 

Eddie reaches down and runs his fingers through Richie’s curls. “If you sing to them they’ll be able to recognize it when they’re born,” he informs him. He wants the pups to hear how beautiful of a voice their dad has.

 

“Okay, what should I sing to the little avocados?”

 

“I dunno, maybe something Maggie sung to you when you were a kid,” Eddie suggests.

 

Richie nods and rests his forehead on Eddie’s belly. He starts humming a tune that Eddie quickly recognizes.

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Once in a lullaby_

 

Eddie smiles softly as Richie’s steady voice reaches his ears. He has vague memories of his dad singing him the same song.

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dream of_

_Dreams really do come true_

 

_Someday, I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

 

And that’s all Eddie wants, for the trouble to end, to be simply make it through this okay.

 

_Somewhere over the rainbow Bluebirds fly_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Oh why, oh why can't I?_

 

_Well, I see trees of green and red roses too I_

_'ll watch them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself What a wonderful world_

 

After his dad died, Eddie had only been taught to see the bad in the world. If it wasn’t for his pack, he wonders if he ever would’ve stopped being scared. He wants nothing more than to teach his kids the beauty of life.

 

_Well, I see skies of blue and I see clouds of white_

_And the brightness of day_

_I like the dark_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

 

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_And also on the faces of people passing by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying How do you do?_

_They're really saying I, I love you_

 

_I hear babies cry and I watch them grow_

_They'll learn much more than we'll know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world_

 

And Eddie supposes that line is just too fitting. He curses the hot tears that track down his cheeks, but he refuses to make noise and interrupt Richie.

 

_Someday I wish upon a star_

_Wake up where the clouds are far behind me_

_Where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney top_

_That's where you'll find me_

 

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_And the dreams that you dare to_

_Why oh, why can't I?_

 

He hums out the rest of the tune, slowly bringing the song to an end and pressing a kiss to the side of Eddie’s belly. Only then does Eddie allow himself to sniffle. Richie quickly looks up at him in concern, but Eddie shakes his head.

 

“I just...I just I feel so much right now? And I love you and our pups so much and it’s just now hitting me that I’m gonna be a dam and wow, Rich,” he babbles.

 

His alpha scoots back up the bed and wraps his arms around Eddie. “You’re gonna be an amazing parent, Eddie, I just know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi dam is an abo term for the parent that births the kids!
> 
> hey guys!! sorry this took a lil longer that i would have liked to write! 
> 
> i feel like this chapter kinda sucks so please leave me a comment or some feedback for encouragement it means the world to me
> 
> also huge shoutout to izzy (@beepbeepbitchard) shes an amazing beta
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	4. The Future is Bright

Eddie sits on Richie’s lap, mewling and purring contently. It’s probably due to the influx of hormones, but Eddie was incredibly happy when Richie got back from work and immediately pulled him to the bedroom.

“Richie, Richie, Richie,” he says happily.

His alpha chuckles and places his hands on Eddie’s baby bump. “What’s got you all chipper, baby?” 

Eddie hums, nuzzling into the crook of Richie’s neck. “It feels like butterflies,” he says dreamily.

“What does?” 

Eddie looks teary-eyed for some reason. “When they move, I can feel them move.”

Richie’s face lights up. “You can feel them?”

Eddie nods. “It’s light, but I can feel it,” he repeats happily.

Richie cups his cheeks and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “That’s amazing, baby, such a good omega.”

  
Eddie preens at the praise, shifting forward on Richie’s lap.

 

-

 

Richie looks on in disgust as Eddie crumbles chips on top of his chocolate ice cream. It’s currently 3 a.m. and he’s sitting across from Eddie on the kitchen floor.

“That’s so nasty, dude,” Richie comments.

  
Eddie sticks out his tongue before eating a spoonful of his concoction. “You made me this way.”

Richie grins. “Oh, I’ll take full responsibility for filling you up with my pups, but the mangos are responsible for your cravings.”

Eddie giggles. Richie loves referring to their children as the current fruit they are the size of.

  
Eddie pouts. “Now I want mangos.”

“The mangos want mangos,” Richie says.

Eddie snorts. “We need to start thinking of names soon, ya know. We can’t keep calling them the fruit of the week.”

  
“We’ll make names for the mangos after we learn the genders, how about that?”

  
Eddie nods in agreement. “We’ll name you soon enough, mangos,” he says, rubbing his belly.

 

-

 

  
Eddie wakes up slowly from his afternoon nap. He rolls over and finds Richie sitting on his side of the bed, tapping at his laptop. He’s in nothing but some sleeping shorts and Eddie takes that as an invitation.

  
Eddie shuffles closer to him and grabs his thigh. “I want to be fucked,” he announces.

  
“Well, hello to you too,” he replies amusedly.

Eddie whines and presses his forehead against Richie’s thigh. “Wanna feel full,” he mumbles.

Richie absentmindedly ruffles Eddie’s hair. “Hm, baby I’d say you’re pretty full already,” he comments, trailing his hand down to Eddie’s swollen stomach.

  
Eddie whines and pinches Richie’s thigh. “No, like, I want to feel your alpha cock fuck me so hard I can’t walk the next day.”

  
Richie hums, seemingly uninterested. “I dunno, baby, I’m kinda busy right now.”

  
Eddie huffs. He knows Richie is teasing him, but he’s not in the mood to be taunted. Instead of continuing to beg, Eddie tugs his shirt over his head and wiggles out of his shorts.

  
Richie looks over at him curiously, but doesn’t make a move, still feigning interest in his computer.

  
Eddie sticks his hips out and reaches behind himself to stroke at his slick entrance. He sighs contently as two of his fingertips breech his tight hole. He sinks them in deeper, relishing in the slight stretch.

  
His stomach isn’t quite big enough to be too much on a hindrance, but the bump does touch the soft sheets when he arches his back. Eddie doesn’t miss the hungry stare Richie gives him.

  
He slips in a third finger and sighs in content, easily finding his sweet spot and brushing against it. He lets out a breathy moan and turns his head to face Richie.

  
His alpha licks his lips and reaches a hand out to touch him. Eddie uses his free hand to swat it away. He enjoys the look of confusion on Richie’s face.

  
“You made a decision not to touch me, now you have to keep your hands to yourself,” Eddie informs him.

  
Richie huffs and rolls his eyes. “Fine, I won’t touch you, but can you please come here so I can kiss you?”

  
“Who said I was gonna kiss you? You’re just a toy for me to fuck myself on. Besides, you’re not even my favorite dildo,” Eddie says.

  
He then rolls out of bed and walks to the nearby closet. Inside there’s a box full of all of their toys. Eddie carefully selects a blue dildo, soft leather handcuffs, a ball gag, a cock ring, and a blindfold.

  
Eddie crawls back on the bed. He looks at Richie challengingly as he moves to handcuff him to the bed. He growls lowly but doesn’t stop Eddie.

  
“You’ll behave or you won’t fuck me at all,” he informs him.

  
Richie bares his teeth but Eddie ignores it, putting the ball gag around Richie’s neck and the blindfold around his head, but pushed up to his forehead so he can still see.

  
“Those come into use if you misbehave,” he tells him.

  
Next, Eddie carefully pulls Richie’s shorts down his long legs. His half hard cock sits against his stomach and Eddie happily takes it in his hand, stroking it a few times before he slips the cock ring on.

  
Richie pulls absentmindedly at the cuffs, instincts clearly bothered by his lack of control. Eddie smirks, laying down on his back next to Richie. He takes the dildo and teases it at his sensitive hole.

  
“C’mon, baby, you know it doesn’t feel as good as me,” Richie whines.

  
Eddie ignores him, shallowly slipping the toy in and out of his hole.

  
Richie tugs at his restraints with a little more force. “Be a good omega, baby, come here,” he begs.

  
Eddie huffs and places the dildo on the bed next to him. He gets on his knees and adjusts the ball gag so it’s in Richie’s mouth, effectively silencing him. 

“Good alpha,” he mocks.

Eddie settles back into his previous position and resumes teasing himself with the toy.

  
“Feels good,” Eddie says breathily.

  
He pushes the dildo in all the way to the hilt and rocks his hips forward to meet the thrusts. His other hand is curled protectively over his bump.

  
Richie is attempting to talk around the ball gag. His words come out garbled and Eddie simply ignores him. He continues moving the toy in and out of himself, letting out high-pitched, breathy moans that he knows drive his alpha wild.

  
Eventually, Richie starts pulling at the handcuffs with enough force that Eddie’s scared he’s going to hurt himself.

  
He sighs dramatically and slips the dildo out of himself. “You really are an unruly alpha, aren’t you?”

  
He carefully crawls on top of Richie, rocking his hips against him. His alpha groans at the sudden contact and pulls against the handcuffs. He’s probably desperate to have his hands on Eddie’s bump.

Eddie looks smug as he sits up and reaches behind himself to line Richie’s cock up. He lets the thick head rub against his hole teasingly. As he slowly slips the head in, Richie bucks his hips upwards, sliding nearly half his cock into Eddie’s tight heat.

  
Richie’s looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smug look. Eddie decides he’s going to smack that look right off Richie’s face.

  
The slap is firm and hard enough to turn Richie’s face to the side. Eddie hears his sharp intake of breath. He settles the rest of the way on Richie’s cock, watching the muscles in his stomach go taut as he tries not to move his hips. Eddie harshly grabs his alpha’s jaw.

  
“Looks like someone still needs to be put in their place, don’t they?” Eddie coos.

  
Richie growls around the ball gag.

  
“As much as you like to growl, we both know I have you whipped. Don’t I, baby?”

  
Richie balls his fists as Eddie slips the blindfold down over his eyes.

  
Eddie hums contently and begins moving his hips in little circles. It’s true that Richie is his best ‘dildo’. His cock curves just right that if Eddie moves his hips in a certain way, he can hit his sweet spot dead on.

He whimpers, using Richie’s cock to pleasure himself. He places one hand on Richie’s chest for balance and trails the other up his stomach and to his chest. He cups one of his breasts and thumbs his nipple.

Eddie lets out a soft gasp, still surprised at how sensitive they are. “Ah, Alpha, my chest is still so sensitive,” he whines. “They feel so full—it’s because you bred me so well, huh?”

  
Richie nods his head furiously.

  
Eddie gently cards his hands through Richie’s hair before suddenly tugging harshly. He watches him clench his stomach muscles, orgasm stopped by the cock ring.

  
“Awh, were you close?” Eddie asks.

  
Richie nods again.

  
Eddie lets go of his hair and pats his cheek condescendingly. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll let you come.”

  
Richie whines, and Eddie’s amazed by how easily he’s broken Richie down.

  
“But first you have to take care of me, because that’s what you’re here for, right? To protect me and fuck me full of your pups,” he breathes.

  
Richie clenches and unclenches his fists and Eddie swears he hears him whimper. Usually it takes so much more to get Richie this pliant and submissive. He wonders if Richie’s need to please him is spurred on by the fact that he’s currently pregnant.

  
Eddie starts bouncing on Richie’s thick cock. It’ll be enough to get him off, but he knows it won’t be as satisfying for Richie.

  
“Alpha, reaching so deep in me, aren’t you?” he pants, getting close to his orgasm. “Ah, ah, ah, good boy, gonna make me come with your cock.”

He grinds his hips down, hitting his prostate with the swollen head of Richie’s cock. He cries out as his orgasm is pulled out of him.

  
He pants, still lazily rocking his hips. As he comes down from his high he realizes how worked up Richie is, heaving heavy breathes and trying to twist his hands out of the cuffs.

“Oh, baby, did so well, didn’t you? Took care of your omega,” he praises.

  
Richie nods his head, and Eddie takes pity on him and pushes the blindfold up to his forehead.

His alpha blinks his eyes and Eddie’s surprised to see the tears welled up in them.

  
He quickly works to take the ball gag out of Richie’s mouth. “Alpha?”

  
“Wanna fuck, wanna be good for you, please, wanna breed you, wanna come,” he rambles.

“‘Course, baby, been so good for me, gonna take care of me?” Eddie asks, moving to undo the cuffs.

Richie nods furiously and the second his arms are free he’s gently yet hastily moving Eddie onto his stomach and shoving his cock back into him.

  
Eddie’s surprised by how desperate he is. His head is rested on Eddie’s shoulder blade and he has one arm wrapped possessively around Eddie’s middle.

  
He’s in such a primal state, fucking into Eddie with quick, harsh snaps of his hips. He’s desperate to have his omega full of come. The only problem is, he’s still got the cock ring on, and Eddie’s in no position to get it off.

  
“Baby, please,” Eddie begs, “baby, the cock ring, lemme take it off.”

Richie is absolutely fucking the life out of him. His hole is sensitive from orgasming seconds before and Richie’s unrelenting thrusts do nothing to help him calm down. A part of him is tempted to just go limp and let his alpha have his way with him, but he knows Richie won’t be able to finish unless he gets the cock ring off.

  
He moves a hand back to touch Richie's thigh, but that arm is quickly pinned down. His alpha is fucking into him in such an aggressive and animalistic way that he feels like his insides are being rearranged.

The ruthless pace has no end in sight, leaving Eddie overstimulated and tearful.

  
“Alpha,” he whimpers, “please, too much, too much, please let me take it off.”

  
His pleas fall on deaf ears—Richie’s too far into his headspace to listen. Eddie whines and tries to wiggle out from underneath him, but it’s no use. The pleasure is all-consuming and Eddie is getting closer and closer to simply giving in and letting Richie fuck him numb. He clenches harshly around his alpha’s cock as another orgasm is pulled out of him.

Richie growls and Eddie can tell his orgasm was delayed again by the cock ring. He digs his nails into Eddie’s skin in frustration at the overwhelming stimulation. It doesn’t hurt horribly, but one of his hands is on Eddie’s stomach. The feeling of Richie’s sharp nails biting into his delicate skin of his belly causes Eddie to yelp.

  
Immediately Richie's hips stop and he’s letting out broken cries.

  
“Omega, Omega, just wanna feel good, just wanna breed you,” he says.

Eddie soothes him and reaches behind himself to try and slide out Richie’s cock.

  
“It’s okay, Alpha, you didn’t hurt me, just gotta get the cock ring off, baby,” Eddie murmurs.

  
The movement earns him a slight growl, but he’s able to control his alpha long enough to slip off the cock ring.

  
He lines Richie’s cock back up with his used hole. “There you go, Alpha, gonna finish breeding me now?” he says encouragingly. He knows Richie must be eager to come.

  
Richie whimpers but once he smells Eddie’s arousal he starts slamming his cock back into him with just as much desperation as before.

  
With how worked up he is it doesn’t take but more than a few thrusts before Eddie feels Richie’s warm come fill him up and his knot stretch his hole wide.

He sighs in content and clenches around Richie’s knot. “Good alpha, fill me up so well,” he compliments.

  
Richie is still panting and he instinctively rolls them onto their sides, hand protectively placed on Eddie bump.

  
He slowly calms down as he nips at Eddie’s mate mark. Once his breathing finally evens out, Eddie turns to look at him.

  
“Hey, baby, you okay?” Eddie asks.

  
Richie nods but doesn’t speak.

  
“You sure? As fun as that was, I need to make sure you’re okay.”

Richie huffs, eyes still dilated. “Just warn me next time you plan on making me your bitch.”

  
Eddie giggles. “Well, I didn’t think you’d actually submit.”

  
Richie just grumbles and buries his face further in Eddie’s neck.

 

-

 

  
Eddie sits on the couch, Lucas right beside him.

  
All of the adults are at work, and since it’s summer, Eddie’s been watching Lucas every day.

  
He doesn’t mind. It’s good parenting practice, and leave it to Ben to raise the most polite and kind kid Eddie’s ever met.

  
“Uncle Eddie,” Lucas says suddenly, “how did the babies get in your stomach?”

  
Eddie falters. He is in no way prepared to give Beverly and Ben’s five-year-old the birds and bees talk. “Uh, it happens when two people love each other,” he explains weakly.

  
Lucas frowns. “Mommy said it happens because two people have sex.”

  
Eddie chokes on his spit. “Can we stop this conversation if I give you ice cream for lunch?” he offers.

Lucas purses his lips like he’s considering Eddie’s proposal. “Alright.”

  
Eddie breathes a sigh of relief. Lucas and he walk to the kitchen. The young boy plops down on a chair as Eddie rifles through the freezer for some ice cream. Lucas happily accepts his frozen treat as Eddie sits down across from him.

  
“Will the new babies be my babies too?” Lucas asks innocently.

  
Eddie giggles. “They’ll be your baby brothers or sisters.”

  
Lucas frowns. “Do I take care of them?”

  
“Well, Richie and I will raise them,” he responds.

  
“But can I take care of them too?”

  
Eddie smiles wide. “Of course, sweetheart, you’ll be the best big brother ever, Lou.”

  
Lucas shoots Eddie a gap-toothed grin as he continues to lick at his ice cream.

-

 

“Okay, so,” Stan begins, “you’re in your fifth month, meaning it’s an appropriate time to start buying stuff to prepare for the babies.”

  
Richie and Eddie nod. Stan, who controls most the houses finances, refused to let Richie and Eddie do their own shopping. He’s taken on the role of monitoring them as they set up the nursery

Right now, it’s just a barren guest room adjacent from Richie and Eddie’s. The first step is to paint the walls.

“So, what were you thinking for the walls?”

  
“Well, I wanna go three stripes of color all the way around the room because there’s three babies,” Eddie explains.

  
Stan nods. “That’s doable—do you have any colors in mind?”

“Pale yellow, pink and blue,” he replies.

  
“Are we gonna be those parents who dress each of their kids in certain colors?” Richie asks.

“Absolutely. That way if they’re all the same gender we can tell them apart,” Eddie reasons.

  
“Fair enough,” Richie says.

  
Stan writes some things down on a slip of paper. “Are you guys gonna figure out the genders before the birth?”

  
Eddie beams. “Yeah, they should be able to give us some insight next visit.”

  
Stan returns his smile and holds up his list. “Alright, we got some supplies to pick up.”

 

-

 

Eddie wipes a bead of sweat off his forehead and looks at the newly painted walls.

  
“I love it, Richie,” he says happily.

  
Richie grins. “Me too, can’t wait to meet the little bananas,” he enthuses.

  
Eddie stands on his tippy toes and places a kiss on Richie’s lips. He brings a hand up to cup Richie’s face, leaving smears of paint.

  
“Oh, I got a little paint on your face,” he remarks, rubbing at it with a clean thumb.

  
“No worries,” Richie says casually.

  
Eddie watches as he turns around and places his palms into the pink and yellow trays of paint.

  
“Richie you better not—“

 

He’s cut off when his husband firmly places his hands on the sides of his exposed baby bump.

  
Eddie sighs, having accepted his fate. “Well, at least hand me the blue tin so I can add one more handprint. Might as well make this into a cute photo op.”

  
Richie laughs and retrieves the tin. Eddie dips his hand into the tray and places his own hand on his belly between Richie’s two handprints.

  
He gasps lightly as he removes his hand. “They’re kicking,” he whispers.

  
Richie grins at him and presses a kiss to his head. “They’re agreeing with your photo idea,” he says.

  
Eddie shakes his head lightly. “I’ve been noticing—they usually kick when they hear your voice. They know their daddy.”

  
Richie gets on his knees and presses a kiss to Eddie’s belly, nearly getting paint on his lips. “Don’t make me cry before I get a good picture,” he jokes.

  
“Okay, but once you do, all bets are off,” he replies.

  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way, Spaghetti.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters smut was def inspired by tied up by kitschyrichie 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy! im a lil more satisfied w this chapter but please leave me some feedback for motivation ;D
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	5. Wonderfully Breathing

Eddie shudders as the doctor spreads the cold substance on his bare stomach.

  
She gives him a knowing smile. “Sorry, it’s cold.”

Eddie shakes his head. “It’s okay, not the worst thing about pregnancy by far.”

  
The doctor chuckles lightly and moves the device around. “Okay, so since you’re nearly in your six month we should easily be able to determine the genders,” she explains. “The only problem is that with multiple pup pregnancies it’s sometimes hard to tell.”

  
Eddie nods. He expected that. Still, he’s hopeful that they’ll leave knowing the genders—it’ll make picking out names much easier.

  
The doctor furrows her brows, looking at the screen closely. “The one to the right is a girl,” she informs them.

  
Eddie looks to Richie, who’s sporting a huge grin. Eddie knows he’d been hoping for a baby girl, no matter how many times he claimed he didn’t care.

The doctor moves her device to the center of Eddie’s stomach. “Another girl,” she announces.

  
Eddie holds Richie’s hand tight as she moves the device to the left side of his stomach. “Okay, this one is the smallest pup; it’ll probably be the runt of your litter,” she tells them. “Right now they’re positioned on their side.”

  
“So you can’t tell?” Eddie asks.

  
The doctor nods. “But we’ll give them a second to move,” she says.

  
Richie taps the side of Eddie’s stomach. “C’mon, puppy, roll over,” he encourages.

  
Eddie bats his hand away. “I’m not a fish tank,” he scolds.

  
“Actually, the baby just moved,” the doctor reveals. “Congrats, you’re having two girls and one boy.”

  
Eddie leans into Richie’s chest. “Two girls and a boy.”

  
“I think it’s the perfect mix,” Richie says, beaming down at Eddie.

  
“Me too,” he agrees.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie’s curled up in his living room nest with Lucas. They’re watching old Disney movies on the television when the pup turns to him and places a hand on Eddie’s stomach.

  
“Have you named the pups in there, Uncle Eddie?” 

Eddie ruffles Lucas’s hair. “Well, not yet, we’re still thinking of names right now,” he admits.

  
Lucas pats Eddie’s stomach. “Maybe you can name it Noodle, I like that name,” Lucas says.

  
“Which one?”

  
“All of them,” he clarifies.

  
“Well, then how would we tell them apart?” Eddie asks.

  
Lucas pauses for a moment, clearly thinking. “Noodle 1, Noodle 2, and Noodle 3,” he decides.

  
Eddie laughs. “That’s good idea, Noodle seems like a good name.”

  
Lucas nods in agreement. “I like noodles,” he says.

“Is this your way of telling me you want pasta for lunch?” Eddie asks

Lucas lights up. “Noodles!”

 

 

-

 

 

Richie admires Eddie’s sleeping form. He’s curled up on his side, arms protectively wrapped around his middle. His shirt is rucked up so his belly is exposed. Richie’s still a little shocked about how big Eddie’s stomach is sometimes. At only six months he looks like he’s already near the very end of his pregnancy.

  
He moves his hand to his mate’s belly. In his sleep, Eddie places his hands over the top Richie’s, trapping it there.

  
Richie grins, accepting his fate. He gets comfortable, content with falling back asleep with his hand on Eddie’s baby bump.

  
Right as he’s drifting back off he feels something move against the palm of his hand. In his half-awake state, he thinks it’s Eddie touching him. However, when he opens his eyes, he sees his hand is in the same position. Suddenly, he feels another flutter of movement. He gasps softly, realizing he’s feeling the pups move for the first time.

  
“Eddie-baby,” he stage whispers, trying to get his mate’s attention.

  
Eddie groans and buries his head in the pillow. “Omega, wake up,” he says, a little louder.

  
Eddie finally opens his eyes, clearly not happy with Richie waking him up. However, his expression quickly changes when he sees Richie’s ecstatic smile.

  
“I can feel them moving, baby,” he whispers.

  
Eddie’s eyes widen before he smiles back just as wide. “They’re waking up,” he informs him.

  
“Good morning, puppies,” Richie coos.

  
Eddie feels a surge of affection for his husband. He knows how lucky he is to have such an involved and excited alpha. Eddie’s certainly heard horror stories of omegas who were bred solely for the ownership and had their pups neglected by their alphas once they were born.

  
“The papayas are active this morning,” Richie comments.

Eddie hums. “Yeah, your kids like to use my fucking bladder as a trampoline,” he comments.

  
Richie snorts, patting Eddie’s belly lightly. “Hey, be nice to your momma,” he chides.

  
Eddie smiles at the word. “Momma. First time I''ve heard that,” he muses.

  
Richie shrugs. “Well, I know some male omegas go by Dad, but Mom is still pretty common for dams regardless of gender.”

  
Eddie nods. “I don’t mind Mom. I think carrying something around for nine months earns you that title— besides you’re gonna be their dad.”

  
Richie feels another sudden kick against his palm. “Jeez, maybe we should sign the papayas up for soccer.”

  
“We actually need to decide on names now, you know—or at least give them tentative names,” Eddie says.

  
“Okay, well, you said you like Theodore for a boy’s name. Do you know the meaning?” Richie asks.

  
Eddie shakes his head.

  
“Well, let’s find out,” he says, picking his phone up off the nightstand and opening Google. After a few moments he smiles. “It means ‘God’s gift.’ I’m not particularly religious, but I think that’s fitting.”

  
Eddie nods. “I like it, but now we have to decide on names for the girls, and since I picked Teddy’s name you have to help,” he decides.

  
“Okay; I’m not too hung up on particular names, but I can throw some at you, I guess,” Richie says.

  
“Alright, hit me,” Eddie replies.

  
“Uhhhh, Jessica,” he suggests.

  
Eddie purses his lips. “Nah, not feeling it.”

  
“Okay, how about Nancy?”

  
“Too ‘80s.”

“I don’t fucking know, Hermione?”

  
“Absolutely not.”

  
“Zelda?”

  
“Absolutely notter.”

  
“Eve?”

  
“Unless our child comes out at the ripe age of fifty, no.”

  
“Evie?”

  
“What, like the Pokémon?”

  
“Ummmm, what about Evelyn?”

  
Eddie pauses. “Actually, that’s very cute, and Evie is an adorable nickname. What’s it mean?”

  
Richie quickly unlocks his phone. “There’s a few meanings: radiance, life, wished for. All really very beautiful.”

  
Eddie rubs his stomach. “I like it, Evelyn it is.”

  
“Alright, then we need one more name,” Richie says.

  
“Okay, give me some options,” Eddie replies.

  
“Susan?” Richie offers.

  
“Once again, our children are not being born in the early 1900s,” Eddie says.

  
“Okay, uh, Katie?”

  
Eddie hums. “I like it, but it’s not the one.”

  
“Ingrid.”

  
Eddie shakes his head.

  
“Sandy.”

  
Eddie frowns. “Didn’t you have a girlfriend named Sandy?”

  
Richie quickly keeps it moving. “Cameron.”

  
Eddie takes a moment to think. “I like the nickname Cam, but I don’t like Cameron that much.”

  
“Okay, what about Camille?”

  
Eddie’s face lights up. “That’s such a pretty name!”

  
Richie taps at his phone. “It means pure, I believe.”

  
Eddie places a sweet kiss on Richie’s cheek. “I love it. Now we have something to call them.”

  
Richie places his hand back on Eddie’s stomach. “That won’t stop me from calling them the fruit of the week.”

  
Eddie giggles. “Fine, fair enough.”

 

 

-

 

 

Stan leads them through the busy shopping department as they search for the baby section. Today, they’re looking to buy cribs and furniture for the nursery. Stan says once Eddie gets to the seventh month, then they’ll start buying small necessities like diapers and toys.

  
Eddie’s grateful Stan’s accompanying them because he’s done his research. Eddie almost thinks it’s sad that Stan knows so much about the finances of setting up a nursery when he has no kids of his own.

  
Eddie’s quickly pulled from his thoughts when he notices they’ve arrived in the baby section. Stan starts babbling about different types of cribs, but Eddie’s attention is quickly caught by the aisle of plushies.

  
He knows it’s a bit early to be purchasing final touches like toys, but when he sees a blue dolphin, a yellow giraffe, and a pink pig he’s incredibly tempted to ignore Stan’s little rule. They fit the color scheme so nicely.

  
He grabs the three plushies and continues walking down the aisle, admiring the adorable baby toys. His attention is pulled from the toys when a young man probably around his own age walks up next to him, feigning interest in the items on the shelf.

  
Eddie easily recognizes the man as an alpha, and one sweep of his surroundings lets him know they’re the only two in the aisle.

  
“How far along are you?” the stranger suddenly asks.

Eddie meets his eyes and his flight or fight instinct is immediately triggered. He’s not sure why—the man looks presentable, clean shaven and well dressed. Still, Eddie feels uneasy.

  
“Six months,” he responds stiffly.

  
The man raises his eyebrows. “You look much further along.”

Eddie hums. “Well, it’s triplets.”

  
“Can I feel?”

  
Eddie looks at him incredulously. “Um—”

  
Before he can finish his sentence the stranger has his hand on his bump. Eddie tenses up.

“Don’t—”

  
Suddenly, his shoulder is being pushed against the shelf. Eddie gasps as he’s pinned down, too shocked to even struggle.

  
Eddie snaps out of his paralysis once the man shoves his hand under his shirt, groping his stomach.

  
“Hey! What the fuck?!” he snaps.

“Ya know, you’re a real cute omega, fertile too. It’s not smart for your alpha to leave you alone,” he chides.

  
Eddie sees red. He knows he shouldn’t—he’s in a fragile state right now—but he wants to kick this guy’s ass. The man’s finger teases the waistband of his shorts and he panics, forcefully kneeing the man in the crotch.

  
He tries to make a run for it while the alpha is distracted, but before he can get far he’s being pulled back by the hood of his jacket and landing on his ass.

  
There’s a boot on his shoulder pushing him flat on the floor. Eddie cries out in protest as the boot moves over his stomach.

  
In any normal circumstances, Eddie could easily take this guy. However, the thing about winning a fight is that you usually take a few hits yourself. And right now, Eddie can’t risk taking any damage, especially around his stomach.

  
When he looks up at the man, he’s greeted by a hungry smile. Eddie knows this type of alpha. The ones that like to prey on pregnant omegas. It’s like a sick sort of fetish for them.

The man rubs his boot against Eddie’s stomach. “Don’t worry—if you lose this litter, I can always fuck another one into you.”

  
Eddie shakes his head, tears already streaming down his face. He’d die before he let this fucker hurt his pups. He wants to hiss and claw and scratch. But he can’t. Not while he’s still carrying.

  
Maybe he can wait this out. Richie has to know something’s wrong by now. He has to be looking for Eddie. All he has to do is hold on. Eddie can do that. Eddie can play along.

He sniffles, trying to calm his breathing. He looks up at the alpha and bats his eyelashes before baring his neck. A sign of submission that will hopefully earn him a positive reaction. 

The alpha looks pleased and leans down to cup Eddie’s chin. “See, I knew you’d submit. They all do.”

  
Eddie clutches his stomach. He wants to scream for help but nobody’s around, and the man is still entirely too close to his stomach for Eddie to risk it. It’s just his luck that the store would be deserted when he’s being attacked.

  
The stranger puts his hand back under Eddie’s shirt and this time it continues to move upwards. Right as the unfamiliar fingers are about to reach his chest he hears fast footsteps approaching.

  
Eddie looks up in time to see Richie practically slide into the aisle, Stan on his heels.

  
Eddie is overwhelmed by Richie’s scent. He’s never smelt it before, but he knows what it is: an alpha gone feral.

  
Richie doesn’t even look at him, tackling the stranger. Eddie crawls away, leaning against the shelf. When Stan reaches him, he wraps his arms protectively around him. 

Both their eyes are locked onto the fight. It’s terrifying to watch. The alphas roll around for a moment before Richie gets the man on his back. Suddenly he’s landing punch after punch on his opponent’s face.

After a while it’s clear Eddie’s attacker has stopped fighting back, but Richie doesn’t stop. A feral alpha won’t stop until the threat is killed.

  
Eddie lets out a sob. The man’s face is swollen and bloody. He can’t watch Richie kill somebody. He buries his face in Stan’s chest and waits for it to be over. 

All of a sudden, there’s a huge commotion. Eddie peeks from behind Stan and sees Richie being pulled off the man by a security guard.

  
Of course, Richie resists. Eddie actually yelps when he sees the taser connect with Richie’s stomach. He hides his face in Stan’s chest again, but he can clearly hear the distinct sound of handcuffs clipping into place.

  
It’s then that he starts abruptly sobbing, everything hitting him at once.

 

-

 

 

He sits in the lobby area of the police station. He hasn’t seen Richie for over an hour and it’s made him horribly distressed. 

There’s questioning and analyzing to be done, but all Eddie really wants to do see his alpha. 

It took a brief investigation for the cops determine that Eddie’s story was true. Since attacking a pregnant omega is a serious crime—one that often causes feral reactions—Eddie’s captor is soon to be jailed once he’s deemed fit to leave the hospital. Richie will be released with no convictions or charges as he was protecting his pregnant mate. 

However, there’s lots of paperwork to be filled out and Richie still needs to be bandaged up. At least that’s what the lady at the front desk told him.

  
He knows the entire pack offered to come be with him, but Eddie doesn’t want to be surrounded right now. In fact, he’s not sure if he can stand being touched by anyone but Richie. 

It’s another long fifteen minutes before Eddie hears footsteps. When he meets Richie’s eyes he immediately runs to him. His mate doesn’t hesitate to pick him off the ground and walk out the door. Stan follows close behind, prepared to drive them all home.

  
Everything is stiff and silent until the make it to the safety of their bedroom. Once there, Richie immediately places Eddie on the bed and crawls on top of him, his large frame completely covering Eddie’s.

  
Such a stressful situation broke Richie down to his bare, primal instincts. Eddie knows that Richie feels threatened. His omega was attacked, leaving him agitated.

  
Eddie, more than anything, feels dirty. He wants Richie to claim him. He doesn’t want to smell like a stranger.

  
Richie’s practically shaking, so worked up he can’t be still.

  
“Alpha, please, what do you need?” Eddie asks.

  
“You don’t smell like me,” he states, voice forcibly calm.

  
“So claim me.”

  
“Can’t. Don’t want to hurt you.”

  
His words are clipped and unnatural, like he’s speaking through clenched teeth. Eddie can tell Richie wants nothing more than to ravage him, but he’s holding back because he’s scared he’ll be too rough, scared Eddie might not be okay.

Eddie shakes his head. “No, I want it, I don’t wanna smell like him, Richie. Please, I don’t feel safe,” he whispers.

  
It’s almost fascinating to see Richie’s resolve crumble.

  
Immediately he’s tugging Eddie’s clothes off until his omega is laying underneath him on full display.

  
Richie drags his hands up Eddie’s bump. “Mine,” he says firmly.

  
Eddie nods. “It’s yours, Alpha, you fill me up this way.”

  
They need this. Richie needs to claim his omega again and Eddie desperately needs to be claimed.

  
Eddie shudders. Richie still has a wild look in his eyes. Eddie slowly realizes he’s still feral. The adrenaline and hormones haven’t dissipated because there’s been nothing to calm him down.

  
He places his hand against Richie’s chest, feeling his erratic heartbeat. He knows Richie’s doing everything to fight his instincts right now. He’s terrified of harming Eddie.

  
“It’s okay, Alpha,” he assures, “you can let go, you can claim me.”

  
Richie growls deeply, lips immediately attaching to Eddie’s neck and sucking harshly. He gasps loudly when Richie’s teeth break the skin around his mate mark, drawing blood.

  
Already there’s an itch inside him. The need to have his insides painted with Richie’s come.

  
He’s easily reminded of the times when Richie hits the peaks of his ruts and he stops rambling. Instead, he’s quiet and forceful, alpha instincts having completely taken over. Eddie doesn’t protest when he’s manhandled onto his stomach.

  
Eddie turns his head slightly to see Richie hastily ridding himself of his own clothes. By the time he’s positioning himself behind the omega, Eddie can smell the desperation and need rolling off him in waves. But Richie doesn’t move.

  
He looks over his shoulder, confused when Richie merely ruts against him, big hands squeezing his hips.

  
Eddie reaches behind himself and lines the head of Richie’s thick cock up with his wet hole. The action earns him a soft growl.

  
“Don’t wanna hurt,” Richie chokes out.

  
While Eddie finds Richie’s concern sweet, he can’t have his alpha feral forever. “Alpha, gonna take care of me, right? Gonna pump me full of come? Keep my insides all warm?” Eddie asks.

  
Richie slowly presses the tip of his cock in, clearly still wary of his lack of control. Eddie realizes he’s probably gonna have to talk Richie through this.

  
“Yeah, there you go, Alpha,” he encourages, “make me take all of it.”

  
Richie lets out a low territorial growl as he slides his cock all the way into him. Eddie’s breath hitches slightly at the wonderful stretch.

  
He can feel how taut Richie’s muscles are as he presses his front to Eddie’s back. The alpha’s bandaged hands move to cup Eddie’s baby bump.

  
“Yeah, you feel that, Alpha? Feel how good you filled me up. Fucked me full of a whole litter, huh? Breed me so well, baby,” he praises.

  
Richie responds positively, pulling out before harshly snapping his hips forward. Eddie lets out a moan at the thrust. He needs Richie to fully let go. He pants, trying to think of what will set Richie off. Maybe some teasing will help.

  
“You gonna fuck your omega? Or does some other alpha have to do it for you?” he taunts.

  
Richie sits back up and places a hand in between Eddie’s shoulder blades, roughly pushing his face into the mattress.

  
“You belong to me,” he says firmly.

  
Eddie turns his head to the side, excited by the feral glint he sees in Richie’s eyes. “Then prove it.”

  
That’s all it takes to make Richie snap.

  
“Oh, fuck,” Eddie moans as Richie begins relentlessly fucking him into the mattress.

  
It’s so overwhelmingly harsh and aggressive. It’s a state Richie rarely reaches outside of rut and scenes. All the adrenaline of having his mate threatened is being put into fucking the life out of Eddie.

  
Eddie desperately fists the sheets as Richie has his way with him. Suddenly his alpha changes his angle slightly, nailing Eddie’s prostate.

  
He nearly moans loudly. “Yeah, baby, there, right there. God, please, gonna fill me up, Alpha?” he babbles, on the edge of his orgasm.

  
Richie growls again, finally speaking. “Gonna have to constantly have this pretty little ass full of my come,” he says, bringing one hand to roughly grab a handful of Eddie’s ass. “Gotta make sure no one gets the wrong idea again.” 

Eddie mewls in delight, reaching his own orgasm when Richie places a firm smack on his ass. “Oh, fuck, yeah, yeah, want it in me, Alpha, want it in me all the time.”

  
Eddie whimpers as Richie thrusts a few more times into his sensitive hole before finally filling him full of come. The warm sensation of Richie’s come flooding his insides and the stretch of his knot have Eddie pliant and submissive.

  
When he looks behind him he can finally see a somewhat lucid expression on his alpha’s face. Still, he looks a bit dazed and he easily rolls them onto their sides

Eddie begins purring, allowing Richie to mouth at his neck and grind against his already overstuffed hole as he calms down.

  
He places his small hand over Richie’s larger one that’s resting on his belly.

  
Finally, things feel okay again.

 

  
-

 

  
All his pack members are surrounding him, each wanting a turn to feel the babies move. Eddie can’t blame them. He was the same way when Beverly was pregnant.

  
Besides, it’s endearing to watch his packmates coo at his pups. They’re all excited about the new additions to the family.

  
More than anything, he notices the trio’s almost sad smiles as they feel Eddie’s pups move. He feels a small surge of determination to see that they get their own litter.

  
Beverly’s giddy voice pulls him from his thoughts. “Ya know, we gotta start planning a baby shower soon,” she reminds him.

  
Eddie grins. “That could be fun, I’d like the whole yellow, blue, pink color scheme,” he says.

  
Ben pulls his son, who’s excited albeit slightly confused by the commotion, into his lap. “By the way, which baby is which color?” he asks.

  
Eddie hums. “I guess I won’t really know until they’re born. Although I’m thinking Teddy will be yellow, something bright for the little runt.”

  
Beverly excitedly kisses Eddie’s cheek. “They’re gonna be so small. I can’t wait to see them! ”

  
Eddie grunts, clutching his stomach as one of the babies kicks particularly hard. “You and me both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a bit longer than usual homeboy is rough through a rough time
> 
> anyway yall seemed to be in a protective!richie mood judging by ur hcs so decided to deliver some food this chapter yeet
> 
> please offer me a comment during these trying times
> 
> my tumblr -happytreasure


	6. Ever So Slow Now

Richie pulls Eddie closer to his chest before his omega can sneak out of bed, slipping his hand under his shirt and resting it on his swollen stomach. His hand slowly makes its way up Eddie’s stomach until he’s cupping one of his tits.

  
He can easily smell the slick that’s running down Eddie’s thighs. “What were you dreaming about, baby?” he says groggily, voice still rough from sleep. Anytime he wakes up and Eddie’s drenched the sheets it’s a guarantee he’s had wet dream.

“I can’t remember,” Eddie says quickly.

Richie smirks. “So, it was embarrassing?”

  
Eddie brings his hands up to hide his face, cheeks burning red.

Richie chuckles. “You’re lucky I’m too hungry to make you fess up, but this isn’t over, Omega.”

Eddie slips out of Richie’s hold and scampers to the bathroom to clean up.

Richie makes his way to the kitchen, stretching and yawning as he reaches the counter. It’s the late morning and everyone’s already gone to work. Richie luckily has the day off.

  
He pours himself some cereal and starts eating when Eddie walks in with a new pair of short shorts, knee highs, and a loose t-shirt that’s doing little to hide his chest with how thin it is. He tries to be too obvious about staring at Eddie’s nipples through the nearly sheer fabric.

  
Richie watches as he prepares himself a hotdog. He’s been on meat kick since he hit month seven. He almost lets his cereal get soggy with how intensely he’s staring.

  
Soon enough, they finish up and Richie rinses their dishes out in the sink as Eddie goes pick out a show to watch.

  
Richie’s surprised to find Eddie by the foot of the couch. Sitting by his alpha’s feet is nothing new for Eddie, but it’s a rare occurrence this late in his pregnancy.

  
Richie’s surprised when once again he can smell Eddie’s arousal.

  
“You’re gonna have to tell me eventually, angel,” Richie comments.

  
Eddie whimpers and Richie notices as he rubs his chest over his shirt. 

Richie gives him a sympathetic look. “Awh, baby, is your chest bothering you again? You know you’re gonna be producing soon.”

  
Eddie mewls at that, catching Richie off guard. Usually, comments about Eddie’s chest get him a halfhearted smack.

“What, did you dream about me playing with your chest, baby?” Richie asks.

  
Eddie doesn’t answer, instead crawling in between Richie’s legs and sitting on his knees. Richie’s eyes follow Eddie’s hands as they move to cup his breasts.

  
Eddie bites his lip. “We were...we were like this, and I was sucking your cock, but then you—fuck—Alpha, you held me back by my hair and started rubbing your cock on my tits...and—” Eddie cuts himself off, staring up at Richie expectantly.

“You want me to fuck your tits, baby?” Richie asks.

  
Eddie’s cheeks are bright red and he looks anywhere but Richie’s eyes as he nods softly.

The alpha gives him a wide grin. “Well, go on, baby, you better give me a good show if you want that hole of yours fucked.”

  
Eddie hastily pulls the shirt over his head, exposing his chest. He ignores Richie’s lustful stare as he goes to tug off his alpha’s sweats.

  
Eddie shuffles forward on his knees, moving to rest his arms on Richie’s thighs. He tentatively takes his alpha’s half-hard cock in his hand, stroking it a few times before wrapping his lips around the tip.

  
Richie gently runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair as he works him to full hardness. When he pulls off he shyly meets Richie’s eyes, sitting up taller on his knees so Richie’s cock is level with his chest.

  
Tentatively, he brushes the leaking head across one of his nipples, spreading precome on it. Riche’s breath hitches at his come smearing on Eddie’s chest.

  
He continues teasing his own nipples with Richie’s cock before he finally cups his own breasts and lets Richie’s cock slip into his cleavage. He whimpers softly when the head hits his chin.

  
Richie’s more than mesmerized as Eddie sticks his tongue out, letting the flat of it rub against his cock.

  
He looks up at Richie with those big brown eyes, tits around his cock. “Alpha, I want you to fuck them and come on them please.”

  
Richie groans and starts shallowly thrusting against the softness of Eddie’s chest. His omega happily sticks out his tongue, eager to lap up any precome not smeared on his chest.

  
“Baby, look so pretty with your tits around me,” Richie praises, eyes glued to his cock surrounded by Eddie’s chest.

  
He’s surprised when Eddie makes him still his hips and starts moving his tits up and down on Riche’s cock on his own. He almost seems to be enjoying himself, moaning softly and smiling giddily. He pauses for a moment, reaching a hand underneath his shorts to gather his own slick before coating Richie’s cock with it.

  
Richie throws his head back when Eddie squeezes tighter around him, picking up his pace. The slide is so much easier with Eddie’s slick.

  
“Fuck, baby, I’m close,” he admits, surprised by how quickly Eddie’s worked him to the edge.

  
Eddie leans back and takes Richie’s cock in his hand, quickly jerking him off. It takes a few firm strokes before he’s painting Eddie’s chest with thick ropes of come.

  
Eddie milks all he can from Richie’s cock before he sits back, cupping his own tits, absentmindedly rocking his hips forward as he smears the come across his chest.

  
Richie curses sharply when Eddie smears the come against his nipples. It’s something about his pregnant omega rubbing his come into his skin that sets him off.

  
“Come here,” Richie says, reaching for him, “let me feed it to you and then we can get your pretty little hole dripping with my come as well.”

  
Eddie happily climbs onto the couch with him.

 

 

-

 

  
Eddie stretches his limbs, soaking up the sun. He’s sitting in a lawn chair in the backyard, watching Mike pull weeds from his abundant garden.

  
When several members of the pack had made it big they decided to move somewhere a little more secluded, mostly for Mike, who wanted to grow his own crops and have a bit of greenery to view.

  
“I wish, like, standing up or performing the most basic of functions didn’t make me feel like I ran a marathon. I wanna help you plant the tulips in the front yard,” Eddie pouts.

  
Mike chuckles. “Eddie, you’re heavily pregnant—Richie would kill me if I had you out here doing yard work,” he points out.

  
Eddie huffs. “Fair enough.”

  
“I want chicks,” Mike says suddenly.

  
Eddie frowns. “Why? You have two boyfriends.”

  
Mike laughs. “No, no, like baby chickens. I want to start raising some animals,” he explains.

  
Eddie beams. “That’s a great idea! We should get a dog too—I want the pups to grow up around animals.”

  
“It’ll be good for them. We can maybe look into adopting a farm dog once they’re old enough to walk,” Mike suggests.

  
“Yes! I’m so excited,” Eddie gushes. Since he’s gotten pregnant he’s become even more susceptible to the prospect any type of baby animal.

  
“Good, I miss having animals,” he replies.

 

  
-

 

Richie pauses momentarily from his task of trying to assemble the changing station that’ll be in the nursery.

  
Ben is across the room trying to put together the cribs, his skills as an architect apparent as his task seems to be going much smoother than Richie’s.

  
“Hey, Ben?” Richie says.

  
He hums in response.

  
“You’re a dad.”

  
“That I am,” Ben replies.

  
“What’s gonna be the shittiest thing about having infants?” he asks.

  
Ben sighs, giving Richie a yikes look. “Literally almost everything,” he admits.

  
“Oh, joy.”

  
“Not to be like a total downer or anything!” Ben quickly amends. “I mean, sure, you’ll lose sleep and get covered in spit and throw up at some point, but holding your baby for the first time makes up for all of it.”

  
“The closer we get to his due date the more anxious I get,” Richie reveals.

  
“You still got a good three months, right?”

  
“Yeah, but with Eddie’s pregnancy there’s no telling,” Richie points out

Ben nods. “That’s true, and I suppose even three months isn’t that long.”

  
“I think I’m more scared about the birth than raising triplets,” he confesses.

  
“I know you’re worried, we all are, but Eddie’s strong. He’ll get through this,” Ben reassures him.

  
Richie plasters on a smile, reminding himself that negativity won’t get him anywhere desirable. “You’re right, Benny boy—who am I to doubt Eddie?”

  
“That’s the spirit!” Ben cheers, picking back up the information pamphlet for building the cribs.

 

 

-

 

“I just can’t get over how good you look pregnant,” Richie hums. “We should do a pregnancy photo shoot.”

  
Eddie scrunches his nose. “You take enough photos of me pregnant.”

  
Richie hums. “Yeah, but we should get something professional done. You’d probably break the internet. Besides, it’ll get the press off my ass about nearly killing someone in a Costco,” he says.

  
“I suppose I wouldn’t be opposed,” he admits

Richie smiles. “Good, because I really wanna show off how amazing you look bred with my pups.”

  
Eddie rolls his eyes lovingly.

  
“What? Don’t tell me you’re doubting your adorableness,” Richie teases.

  
“I just think you’re biased, blinded by love and all that,” Eddie replies.

  
Richie frowns, clearly contemplating before he breaks into a smile. “I think I have a way to show you how pretty you are.”

  
He doesn’t elaborate on his plan until a week later.

 

-

 

 

Eddie pulls back from his kiss with Richie, raising his eyebrows when he notices a new addition to their bedroom.

  
“Richie, why is there a giant, full-length mirror in front of the bed?” Eddie asks exasperatedly.

 

Riche grins wide, continuing to herd Eddie towards the bed. “You’ll see.”

  
He situates Eddie in the middle of the mattress, in front of the mirror that’s next to the foot of the bed. Then he crawls behind him, chest flush to Eddie’s back.

  
“I want to show you how pretty you are now that you’re carrying,” Richie explains, sliding Eddie’s shirt up his swollen stomach.

  
Eddie makes a noise of protest, trying to avoid looking in the mirror. “Richie, don’t make me look.”

  
Richie fully slips Eddie’s shift over his head, revealing the pretty bralette underneath.

  
Richie runs his hands up the soft skin of Eddie’s stomach before he’s cupping his breast. “Look how pretty you look with tits, baby, look so well bred, don’t you?”

  
Eddie peeks at the mirror. He can’t deny that Richie pressed up against him with his large hand on his chest isn’t hot. He’s not exactly wrong: Eddie does look well bred.

  
Richie starts to tug on Eddie’s bralette and he’s surprised when he finds himself raising his arms, almost eager to have the garment gone as well.

  
“I can’t tell you how much I enjoy your chest,” Richie says, cupping Eddie’s chest and thumbing his nipples.

  
Eddie starts letting out breathy moans at the attention to his chest. He’ll never get over how sensitive they’ve become.

  
He can’t take his eyes off the mirror now. He doesn’t like the way his chest looks. Entirely too filled out, nipples larger and darker than usual, but despite everything he dislikes about them they look amazing in Richie’s hands.

 

His hand run back down to the underside of Eddie’s belly, dipping his fingers beneath his waistband. It takes them a moment to get Eddie free of his shorts and underwear, but once Richie has him in the same position, completely naked, he hums in appreciation.

  
Eddie starts softly whimpering, not happy to have his body on full display instead of Richie’s.

“Hey, hey, no whining, baby boy,” Richie chides. “You look unimaginably good carrying my pups, you know that, right?”

  
Eddie shakes his head.

  
“I haven’t been doing my job well, then,” Richie says.

  
Eddie huffs, trying to grind back on Richie’s hardening cock.

  
Richie ignores his attempt at distracting him. “Look at this,” he says, placing his hand under the curve of Eddie’s belly. “Look how heavy you are with my pups, baby, you look so big already, means you’re all mine, huh? You took my come so well baby, let me fuck you full.”

  
Eddie throws his head back on Richie’s shoulder, letting out a shaky breath as slick drips down his thighs.

  
Richie leans back and pulls his shirt off. Eddie sighs in content at the skin to skin contact. “Fuck, baby I love the way your cock sits against your stomach now, love when you come all over your bump untouched.”

  
Eddie blushes madly at Richie’s descriptive talk. He’s thankful when his alpha pauses for a moment to remove his shorts and boxers in one go as it gives him a second to calm down

  
“I can’t wait to show you off to the world, baby, it’s selfish to keep this all to myself, isn’t it?”

  
Eddie shivers as Richie’s thick cock smears precome against the small of his back. “But I’m just for you, only yours.”

  
“That’s right, Omega, but I think it’s fair I give people a taste of what they can never have, huh?”

  
Eddie brings a hand to cover his face half embarrassed by what Richie’s saying and how wet he is.

  
He mewls when he feels fingers prod at his hole. “Still loose and wet from before, baby, I’m pretty sure I can feel my come in you.”

  
“Fuck, Richie,” Eddie curses, rocking back against the two fingers his alpha easily slipped in.

  
“Wow, I really got you worked up, didn’t I?” Richie teases.

  
He slides his two fingers out, quickly lining up his cock, happy when he hears satisfied moans come from Eddie.

  
“Watch yourself, baby, you always look so pretty when you take cock,” Richie compliments, easing his himself inside Eddie inch by inch.

  
“Richieee, feels good,” he gasps.

  
He hums. “I know it does, baby, look at that—that fucked out look in your eyes. I swear, I live for that, Eds.”

  
Eddie hesitates to look at himself. He can’t disagree with Richie completely, he does look wrecked. He’s almost embarrassed how easily Richie’s cock has him looking like a fucked out omega in heat. His eyes are glazed over, he’s flushed down to his cheeks, his hair glued to his forehead from sweat, and his nipples hard.

  
He looks up and locks eyes with Richie in the mirror, gasping when his alpha doesn’t break the stare in order to start snapping his hips forward.

  
Eddie sees his own mouth drop open as he lets out a constant string of breathy moans. It’s arousing. Not because he’s watching himself, but because he gets to see how Richie takes him apart.

  
The angle Richie’s fucking him at allows him to graze Eddie’s prostate on every thrust. Already he feels like he’s reaching the edge.

  
He watches Richie’s large hand encompass one of his breasts, tweaking the nipple and causing Eddie to arch his back, putting his prominent belly even more on display.

  
A few more thrusts and Eddie is easily pushed over the edge. Immediately he becomes more sensitive, moaning at the shocks of oversensitivity

“Please, fuck Richie, please knot me, look so good,” he breathes

“Yeah, baby, gonna pump you full of more come? That what my pretty little omega wants?”

  
Eddie nods desperately, bringing a hand down to the underside of his stomach to drag his fingers through his own come. He watches himself intently as he feeds the come on his fingers to Richie.

  
They lock eyes again and Eddie knows Richie’s incredibly close.

  
“Make me yours?” he asks.

  
“Always,” Richie replies, finally letting go and painting his omega’s insides with come

Eddie’s not sure if he’s more satisfied by the knot or the look of adoration he catches on Richie’s face as he looks in the mirror.

 

-

 

 

Richie sits on the edge of the tub, pouring another gallon of milk into the tub. Eddie came across milk bath maternity pictures as he scoured the internet for photoshoot ideas. They both were intrigued by the concept and quickly called up a photographer.

  
The lady they hired was a delicate, short omega, making Richie much more comfortable with her taking pictures of Eddie naked.

  
The photographer stands just outside the bathroom door as Richie and Eddie finish decorating the milk bath.

  
The tub itself is a stunning claw foot tub which will make for some gorgeous aerial photos. They’ve already set up the step ladder for the very purpose.

  
Richie finishes filling the tub up with a mixture of milk and water before turning to Eddie. “Ready, love?”

  
He watches in admiration as Eddie lets his robe fall off his shoulders and pool around his feet. He gracefully walks over to Richie who takes his hand and helps him settle into the tub.

  
Even without the colorful flowers surrounding him, Eddie looks ethereal submerged in the creamy liquid.

  
Richie turns to the fresh flowers they’ve cut, all different hues and shapes.

  
“Hey, you can come in, Annie,” he calls to the photographer.

  
He watches closely as she quietly enters the room and gives Richie a smile before beginning to strategically place the flowers around Eddie.

  
Once she finishes and picks up her camera Richie’s more than content to sit back and watch Eddie.

 

-

 

The photos go up on Richie’s Instagram a few days later. Eddie looks absolutely gorgeous in them.

  
There are two, taken seconds apart. He’s in the same pose in both, body submerged in the milk shoulders down except for his baby bump and chest, which is covered by one of his hands, the other carefully cupping his belly

In the first photo he’s smiling at his stomach in adoration, and in the second he’s looking into the camera with a sweet, satisfied smile, his eyes alight with excitement.

  
Richie posts it with the caption _‘loves of my life’_.

  
It nearly breaks the Internet, everyone cooing over how good Eddie looks and how beautiful their pups will be.

  
The way Eddie holds himself with a little more confidence afterwards is worth everything to Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES THE TITTY FUCKING LIKE YOU HOES ASKED
> 
> please leave me a comment it fuels me 100% , give me some feedback leave ya thoughts
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	7. Be safe, be true, and I'll think of you

Eddie sighs as he tries to get more comfortable on the bed. He just got back from his doctor’s appointment which, as per usual, never yielded any good news. His blood pressure levels were dangerously high, and the doctor recommended he be on bed rest for the remainder of his pregnancy. 

 

Eddie is not happy about that. Still, he’ll follow the doctor’s orders if it means his pups will be safer. Besides, he understands why his body might be strained. He’s so big right now that he struggles to do even basic things. 

 

He’s pulled from his thoughts as Richie walks out of the bathroom, freshly showered and in clean boxers.

 

“Hey, baby—and babies,” he says.

 

Eddie smiles softly. “No offense to the cantaloupes, but I’m ready for them to get out.”

 

Richie hums. “I’m gonna miss this a bit. You just look so fucking good fucked full of my pups,” he breathes.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “I think I look like a balloon right now.”

 

“More like a wet dream. Eds, I took you out in public last week and nearly every alpha we passed was drooling over you. I’m pretty sure you gave half the omegas we passed puppy fever,” Richie says.

 

Eddie blushes. “Is that why you scented me so much when we got home?”

 

Richie smirks. “Guilty as charged.”

 

He moves closer to the bed and leans of Eddie, who reaches up to cup his face. “You smell good,” Eddie murmurs.

 

Richie presses a sweet kiss to his mate mark. “That’s my line.”

 

Eddie inhales sharply, placing a hand on his stomach.

 

Richie frowns. “Braxton Hicks?”

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, they’re just been kicking really hard today. Can you talk to them? They’re usually gentler when they hear your voice.”

 

Richie nods and lays down on the bed so he’s level with Eddie’s abdomen. “Hi, cantaloupes,” he says softly.

 

Eddie brings a hand down to Richie’s curls and starts playing with them. “Thanks, Daddy,” he whispers.

 

Richie smirks at the nickname and lays a hand on Eddie’s belly. “Listen here, little gremlins, I know you’re eager to exit your sunless flesh prison, but it’s no reason to kick your mama for,” he chides lightly.

 

Eddie giggles, looking down at Richie with pure adoration. No matter how much pain and discomfort he’s in, he finds himself wishing that this moment will never end.

 

 

 

-

 

Eddie takes in the pretty smell of the flowers. It’s not often he’s allowed outside since getting out of bed is a task all on its own. However, Eddie refused to miss his own baby shower. 

 

Quite a few people showed up. They sent out a lot of invites; people from their workplaces, friends from baby classes, and a few of Lucas’s friends so the pup wouldn’t be restless.

 

There’s blue, pink, and yellow decorations all over the yard, reminding Eddie how close he is to being a parent. 

 

All his friends are mingling, talking excitedly and enjoying the finger food prepared by Mike and Ben. There’s a few other pregnant omegas at the party. They’re all about as far along as Eddie and he envies them for even being able to stand.

 

He’s confined to the patio chair Bill dragged out for him. As saddened as he is by not being able to walk around and greet his own guests at his baby shower, he’s slightly content to just watch Richie. He’s a fantastic host, which isn’t surprising considering his job is literally to be one on TV. 

 

More than anything, the silly baby shower games are fun to observe. He’s content to watch the pups at the party play and goof off. His baby fever really is horrible. 

 

“Baby,” Richie calls.

 

Eddie turns to see his mate jogging up to him. 

 

“It’s time to open gifts, you ready?” 

 

Eddie nods eagerly. He and Richie don’t need help financially with the pups, so they asked for heartfelt or meaningful gifts.

 

Everyone gathers to sit in a circle around Eddie. He’s surrounded by his omega friends, who are cooing over his exceptional baby bump.

 

One by one, he and Richie open beautifully thought-out gifts. Some of them very easily bring him to tears.

 

He runs his fingers over the beautiful handstitched sweater. “Mei, what the hell? This is too nice,” he sniffles.

 

His omega friend, Mei, smiles brightly. “Oh, stop it, Eddie, you’ll make me cry too!” 

 

He hugs her tightly, grateful for the omegas in his life. They’re all so helpful. So many of the gifts he’s received are from knowledgeable omega mothers hoping to make his experience a little easier. 

 

The party doesn’t last long after the gift opening. Or, at least, it doesn’t for Eddie. Fatigue is a symptom that’s accompanied him most of his pregnancy.

 

As the party is winding down, Richie carries him to their room.

 

“Here you go, baby, you need some rest,” Richie says softly as he lays his omega down on the comforter.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eddie yawns.

 

Richie smirks and places a sweet kiss on Eddie forehead. “Sure thing, Mommy,” he mocks.

 

Eddie sticks out his tongue, but doesn’t reply, entirely too tired.

 

He falls asleep quickly and dreams of their little puppies running around the yard.

 

 

 

-

 

 

The first time it happens, Eddie’s mortified. He wakes up to his chest aching and sore and the front of his shirt soaked. He briefly wonders if he managed to sweat through his shirt but once he waddles to the bathroom and removes his top he realizes that’s not it at all. Pearly white beads of milk are forming at his nipples. 

 

He gasps. He was a little concerned when he hadn’t started producing pre-milk by month seven, but his doctor assured him it was normal, especially with his hormone imbalance.

 

But this doesn’t look like pre-milk at all; it’s thick and creamy, dripping down his chest. He whimpers, grabbing a towel and desperately holding it to his chest. Eventually, he stops producing.

 

He crawls back into bed with Richie and slowly falls asleep once more. The next morning he phones the doctor while Richie’s in the kitchen. 

 

“You’ve most likely just started producing early,” she explains.

 

“But I’m only 34 weeks along,” Eddie protests. “Besides, I haven’t even produced pre-milk before.”

 

She pauses for a moment. “There’s a possibility that your hormone imbalance caused a blockage or delay of production and now it’s overcompensating, causing you to start producing early. It’s actually not unheard of in male omegas, even ones that experience normal pregnancies,” she offers.

 

Eddie sighs. “Okay, thank you, Doc,” he says.

 

“Of course, and remember to take it easy,” she reminds him.

 

He promises and promptly hangs up the phone. He’s almost glad he’s on bed rest now. He’s not sure what he’d do if he started leaking in public.

 

It’s not until a few days later when he faces a problem. His breasts have been leaking every few hours, and for the past couple of days he’s managed to hide it from Richie.

 

That is, until Richie wakes up before him. His alpha slips a hand under his shirt as usual and rubs his bump, slowly making his way up to his chest.

 

Eddie startles awake when Richie rolls him onto his back, pupils blown wide as he crawls on top him.

 

He looks up at him, confused for a moment, before he realizes he’s leaking through his shirt. 

 

Richie licks his lips. “You’re producing.” 

 

Eddie whines, going bright red. “Alphaaaaaa, let it go.”

 

Richie stares intensely at where Eddie’s hard nipples are visible through his thin white sleep shirt, especially with how much the fabric has been dampened by his milk.

 

Richie lets out a shaky breath. “How long have you been producing, Omega?” 

 

Slick begins to gush down his thighs at how dominant Richie’s acting. “A week,” he murmurs.

 

Richie slowly pushes Eddie’s shirt up until his heavy breast is free. “Baby, you should’ve told me.”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Eddie says, hand moving to Richie’s wrist.

 

Richie ignores him, rucking Eddie’s shirt up to his armpits. He stares hungrily at his chest, eyes locked on the creamy white liquid pearling at his nipples.

 

Eddie shudders as Richie brings his thumb up to his breast and applies slight pressure. A drop of milk runs down his tit, pooling on his stomach. 

 

“Richie, please, hurts,” he whines.

 

Richie’s focus doesn’t waver. “What hurts, baby?”

 

Eddie wants to cover his face. “Alpha, they’re too full,” he admits, “I’m producing too much, they hurt.”

 

Richie grins, pressing down harder on his tit, watching in delight as more milk runs down Eddie’s front. 

 

“Fuck, Eddie, please let me taste,” he begs.

 

Eddie nods shyly, hoping Richie can help relieve some of the pressure in his chest. When Richie finally brings his tongue to Eddie’s chest he yelps. Even sucking lightly causes milk to come out, which is greedily lapped up by his alpha. 

 

Richie leans back, eyes closed in bliss. “Fuck baby, you taste so incredibly good.”

 

Eddie whines, still embarrassed. There’s a bright red flush all the way down his chest. He squirms, rubbing his already slick-drenched thighs together.

 

“What a good omega,” he praises, lightly squeezing Eddie’s tit, causing milk to stream down his chest. “Gonna be feeding our pups soon, so good.”

 

Eddie grabs at Richie’s biceps, so close to the edge already. His alpha ignores his cock, diving back in to lick and suck at Eddie’s chest.

 

“So good, baby, giving me so much,” he murmurs, continuing to drink. 

 

It only takes a few more whispers of praise and Richie’s skilled tongue to push him over the edge. 

 

His alpha smiles, palming Eddie’s cock through his shorts just to watch him shiver from the overstimulation. “You’re a fucking dream, Eddie,” he breathes, “the best thing I’ve ever tasted.”

 

Eddie pants lightly. “Well, you better enjoy it before the pups get here. After that, you’re banned,” he says.

 

Richie chuckles. “Something tells me you’ll want my mouth on your tits again, Omega.”

 

Eddie doesn’t dignify his accusation with an answer.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie feels so weak. At this point he can barely sit up on his own. He relies on Richie for nearly everything and it’s embarrassing.  

 

Sure, he knew he’d lose some of his independence during pregnancy, but he didn’t think he’d be stripped of it.

 

He’s been so upset lately—snapping and hissing at Richie for simply helping. It’s like his emotions are even more out of control. As if things aren’t bad enough, the pregnancy pains get worse by the day.

 

In conclusion, bed rest is a living hell for Eddie.

 

Right now, he’s stuck where he always is: in bed. He kicked Richie out sometime ago. He hates himself for taking it out of his mate.

 

He wants Richie to come back so badly but the alpha left his phone in the room. He knows he shouldn’t leave the bed but he needs his mate. 

 

As much as a struggle as it is, he manages to roll out of bed, wobbling as he stands on his feet. He places one hand under his swollen belly in support and starts towards the door.

 

He leans on the wall as he makes his way down the hallway. He hears faint voices a few doors down, and follows the sound. It leads him to the trio’s room. The door is cracked open and Eddie can see Bill and Richie cuddled on the bed. 

 

“Fuck, Bill, I’m just so scared. What if something happens to one of the pups or to him and he never forgives me?” Richie frets.

 

Bills runs a large hand through the other alpha’s curls. “Richie, he loves you more than anything. I pray nothing happens to your pups, but that won’t tear you and Eddie apart. You two are too strong for that,” he assures.

 

Richie bites his lip. “I just wish I could make it better for him. I know I can be overbearing, but I worry,” he says.

 

Bill opens his mouth to respond, but he’s cut off by Eddie letting out a sob. He had no idea how horrible he was making Alpha feel.

 

“Eddie-baby?” Richie says, untangling himself from Bill and rushing to the door. 

 

He finds a crying, distressed Eddie standing outside the room.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie cries. 

 

Richie quickly shushes him before carefully picking him up. “Let’s get you back to the bedroom,” he says.

 

Eddie’s a hysterical mess by the time Richie lays him on the bed. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Richie I’m sorry,” he sobs.

 

His alpha crawls into bed next to him, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead. “Shhhh, baby you have nothing to be sorry for,” he promises.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “No, I’m a bad omega, I’m not good to you,” he fusses.

 

Richie pulls him closer. “Hush baby, you’re pregnant, and you’re on bed rest. Baby, I want to blame myself so bad for doing this to you—“

 

“No, it’s not your fault!” Eddie interrupts.

 

“See baby, that’s what I keep telling myself because this is a team effort. We’re in this together, nothing is anyone’s fault,” he says.

 

Eddie sniffles. “But I’m so mean to you,” he whines.

 

Richie shakes his head. “Yeah, but I fucked you full of my pups and made your hormones go all crazy,” he points out.

 

Eddie sighs, entirely too tired to argue with his logic. Instead he nuzzles into Richie’s chest. “I love you, Alpha.”

 

“I love you too, Omega.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Richieeeeee,” Eddie whines.

 

He’s sprawled out on the bed, naked with a thin sheet wrapped around his bottom half. He gave up on clothes today. Trying to get them on was too hard.

 

“Edddddie,” Richie mimics back. 

 

Eddie moves his leg to where Richie’s sitting on the opposite side of the bed, tapping at his laptop, and half-heartedly kicks him.

 

“You’d be just as miserable if you were confined to this mattressy hell,” he huffs.

 

Richie pouts at him and places his laptop on the bedside table. “Looks like I fucked you too full of my pups,” Richie muses.

 

Eddie snorts. “This isn’t give Richie’s ego a hand job hour,” he says.

 

“Mhmm, I think I deserve a little ego stroking. I mean, I did fill you up so well you can barely move,” he points out.

 

Eddie huffs, looking away. “Whatever.”

 

Richie crawls in between his legs, pulling Eddie’s thighs up so they’re resting on his hips. “Aww, c’mon, Omega, don’t act like it’s not hot.”

 

Eddie looks up at the ceiling, avoiding Richie’s gaze. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

Richie hums. “Y’know all your omega friends were jealous. I heard Mei and Connie talking about how pretty you look carrying and about how big you are.”

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, being this big isn’t all that. At least they’re allowed out of bed.”

 

Richie kisses his nose. “You’re on bedrest for other reasons, baby. You being so full you can barely move is on me.”

 

Eddie huffs and squirms under Richie’s piercing gaze. “Now I wanna be fucked.”

 

“That can be arranged,” Richie says.

 

He leans forward and captures Eddie’s lips in a sweet, soft kiss. It’s slower than usual but no less passionate. It’s how most things have been lately. Honey sweet and unhurried as molasses.

 

It’s mostly due to the fact that Eddie himself feels like he can barely move. While it’s frustrating, it’s oddly hot to think about the fact that Richie’s fucked him so good, so well, so  _full_  that he can barely move.

 

He fists the bed sheets as Richie moves to slip out of his shorts. “Daddy, look how pretty you made me,” Eddie says sweetly. “Look how full I am.”

 

He runs his fingertips over his own protruding stomach, smiling at how Richie’s jaw clenches at the nickname. He’s been casually using it in public, and getting away with it now that they’re expecting. It drives Richie wild.

 

In a second, his alpha’s leaning back over him, nipping at his jaw and neck. “I fuck you so full you can barely move and you still manage to be a little teasing slut,” Richie growls.

 

Eddie hums in delight, arching his back just slightly. There’s a heavy coat of slick drenching his thighs. Richie scoops some up with two fingers and brings them to his mouth, licking them clean. Eddie whines at the sight, letting his legs fall open wider.

 

Finally, Richie pushes two fingers in with little resistance. They’ve been fucking lazily every few hours. Eddie probably doesn’t even need the prep, but as per usual Richie takes his comfort into account.

 

By the time he’s three fingers deep and several minutes into prepping Eddie, the omega becomes impatient.

 

“Richie,” Eddie whines, nudging him with his knee.

 

Richie obeys and pulls his fingers out, quickly licking them clean before lining up his cock.

 

Eddie throws his head back against the pillow and moans as Richie slowly pushes in. His cock feels as thick and heavy as always, but it’s all the more present now that Eddie can barely move. He feels slick slide out of him as he thinks about how he has to lie back and take what Richie gives him.

 

“Fucking Christ,” Richie curses as his slides his cock in and out of Eddie’s hole at an even pace. “Y’know, I’m gonna miss how pretty you look carrying my pups, baby, but I also won’t mind being able to see my cock through your stomach again.”

 

Eddie clenches around Richie’s cock, gasping when the head nudges at his sweet spot. “Fuck, Alpha, I’m close.”

 

Richie gives him a wicked smile and Eddie shivers when he realizes he’s leaning down to take one of Eddie’s nipples in his mouth. Even such simple touch to his sensitive chest is enough to have him spilling all over the underside of his belly.

 

Richie hikes Eddie’s thigh higher up on his hip and starts fucking his omega with quick jackrabbit thrusts.

 

Eddie lets out a high-pitched yelp as Richie moves his lips to his neck and bites down harshly on his mate mark. It takes only a few more thrusts before he’s shoving his knot into Eddie’s needy hole.

 

Eddie watches in adoration as Richie comes down from his high. His pupils are still blown wide and his hair is stuck to his forehead. He lovingly runs his fingertips along his alpha’s shoulders. He’d gotten so much broader once he passed his early twenties. He’s not mistaken for a beta anymore, that’s for sure.

 

Richie catches Eddie’s wrist and presses a kiss to it. “My beautiful omega,” he coos.

 

Eddie takes in a sharp breath and feels himself tear up. Richie’s not even fazed by his tears this late in his pregnancy—instead, he pulls Eddie into a sweet kiss.

 

“My pretty, pretty omega.”

 

 

-

 

Richie wakes up to the smell of pure distress coming from Eddie. He jolts up in bed and hastily turns on the light. He notices the open bathroom door and quickly rushes in to find Eddie on his knees, wiping at a liquid on the floor in different shorts that the ones he went to sleep in.

 

“Eddie-baby! What’s going on?” he frets.

 

Eddie shakes his head violently. “No, no, no, Alpha, it’s too early, it’s supposed to be another month,” he fusses.

 

Richie frowns in confusion, trying to make sense of what’s going on—and then it hits him. “Eddie, your water broke,” he states.

 

Eddie tenses. “No, Richie, it can’t be, it’s too early,” he stresses. 

 

Richie firmly picks his crying omega of the floor and places him on the edge of the bed. “Eddie, you’re going into labor.”

 

Eddie shakes his head stubbornly.

 

Richie takes Eddie’s hands in his. “Please, baby, we need to go to the hospital.”

 

Eddie shakes his head again. “I’m scared.”

 

Richie turns when he hears the bedroom door open. Most the pack is standing in the doorway. 

 

“Richie?” Stan says, voice laced with concern.

 

Seeing his omega like this, Richie’s almost near tears himself. “His water broke in the middle of the night and I woke up to the smell, he was changed and trying to clean up, he doesn’t wanna go,” he babbles.

 

Eddie lets out a yelp, quickly drawing Richie’s attention back to him. 

 

“Eds, baby, we  _have_  to go to the hospital,” Richie practically pleads.

 

Eddie looks at him with wide eyes and shakes his head. “No,” he cries, “it’s not time, it’s too early.” 

 

“Eddie, you are going into labor. We can’t stay here,” he says firmly.

 

Suddenly, new tears are running down Eddie’s cheeks. “I’m not ready, Richie,” he admits.

 

The alpha’s face softens suddenly and he cups his mate’s face. “Hey, hey, you’re gonna do fine, Eddie,” he promises.

 

“They’re gonna have to cut me open, Rich, do you know how many infections you can get from an incision that big?” 

 

Richie shushes him immediately. “Hey, no, the doctors will take care of you, baby, but none of us can help you deliver the pups here.” 

 

Eddie takes a few deep breaths before he nods. He sticks his arms out, signaling for Richie to pick him up.

 

 “Don’t leave me,” Eddie begs as he’s carried out of the room.

 

 “I’ll be by your side the entire time,” Richie promises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took me so long to update!! schools been killing me. anyway as you can see things are coming to an end!! theres only one more chapter left and it'll be a bit of an epilogue. Itll end with eddie taking the pups home :)
> 
> anyway please leave me a comment or feedback below 
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


	8. Live Well

Eddie can’t feel his lower half at all. He has no idea what’s going on and he’s terrified. After the epidural everything went numb, setting him into a panic. Richie’s right next to him, holding his hand, not saying a word about the death grip Eddie has on it.

 

“I’m scared,” he whimpers, staring straight up at the blinding hospital lights.

 

He’s so numb he can’t tell if he’s shaking. He feels sick with the anticipation of waiting for them to cut him open.

 

Suddenly, he hears panic in the doctor’s voice and the room feels like it’s spinning.

 

“We can’t wait, we’re not getting a strong heartbeat from one of the babies,” the doctor frets.

 

“Puppy,” Eddie whimpers.

 

“Mr. Tozier, you need to calm your mate down. He’s in no state to deliver his pups,” one of the nurses says to Richie.

 

Richie’s face is suddenly in view. He can barely feel his mate’s soft, reassuring touches. He tries to breathe in his alpha’s comforting scent as much as he can.

 

“You’re gonna be okay, Omega, but you have to calm down,” Richie says softly.

 

Eddie nods, trying to level his breathing. “Alpha, are the puppies okay?”

 

Richie doesn’t answer him, instead stroking his hair softly. “You’re doing so good for me, baby.”

 

Eddie nods, tangling a hand in Richie’s hair, scared of not having him in sight.

 

He begins to feel tugging sensations in his gut and knows that he’s finally been cut open.

 

He whines and pulls Richie closer. “Are they getting the puppies out?” 

 

Richie peeks over the curtain and comes back looking a bit pale. “Well, I guess I’m not the only one who’s been in your guts now, huh, Eds?” 

 

Eddie smiles weakly. “Beep beep, Richie.”

 

He has no idea how long it takes before he hears the startling cries of one of his pups. He snaps his head to the side and watches a nurse clean off one of his baby girls. The next girl comes just as quick, screaming nearly as loud as her sister. 

 

He waits patiently to hear the cries of his runt but nothing comes. He squeezes Richie’s hand. “Where’s the runt?” he asks.

 

Richie doesn’t answer, eyes trained on what’s going on over the curtain. He feels more tugging before the doctor is bustling over the table. There he spots his runt, dead silent, and slightly blue in the face.

 

“No, no, no, no,” Eddie cries, hot tears already streaming down his face. “Please, please.”

 

One of the nurses is yelling at him to calm down, to stop moving because he’s still in surgery. But he needs to get to his baby.

 

There’s suddenly a firm hold on his chin and Richie’s forcing him to look away from his pup. His mate’s bright blue eyes are shiny with tears, and it truly hits Eddie that one of his pups might be dead. Richie leans down and Eddie buries his face in the crook of his mate’s neck. 

 

A soft, weak cry pierces the air and Eddie pulls away to assess the commotion. On the table his runt is heaving breaths, barely breathing with the assistance of the machine they’ve hooked him up to.

 

“Theo,” Eddie gasps.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie gives his packmates a tired smile as they pile into the hospital room.

 

They all coo over his babies and Eddie feels a very warm sense of satisfaction. He beams at their approval, holding his runt protectively close to his chest. 

 

Lucas runs up to the bed and peers over the edge at Theo. “He’s so tiny, Uncle Eddie!” he marvels. “Hi, tiny!” 

 

Eddie laughs, enamored by Lucas’s curiosity. “His name is Theodore Stanley Tozier,” he tells the pup, giving a bewildered Stan a small smile, “but you can call him Teddy.”

 

“Like the bear!” Lucas enthuses. 

 

Eddie nods and looks down at his newborn lovingly.

 

“This is Evelyn Maggie Tozier,” Richie announces, grabbing Eddie’s attention. He’s carefully holding a baby girl in each arm, reminding Eddie of how small his pups are.

 

Richie hands Evelyn over to Beverly. “Oh, sweet Evie,” she croons.

 

Eddie notices Richie staring at Stan. “Wanna hold her?”

 

Stan nods, already teary-eyed with emotion as he carefully takes the newborn into his arms.

 

“Meet your new niece, Stan the Man—little Camille Beverly Tozier.”

 

Stan looks down at the baby, then up to Eddie. He looks so hopeful that he nearly breaks Eddie’s heart.

 

_You_ _’ll have your own pups one day, Stan,_  Eddie thinks to himself,  _I’ll make sure of it._

 

 

-

 

 

The morning after, they’re moved to a separate room where Eddie will spend his recovery.

 

The girls are in good health, albeit rather small for newborns. Theo, however, was much much worse. The poor pup can’t breathe on his own yet, his lungs not quite strong enough. He relies completely on the breathing machine he was connected to.

 

“Not exactly where I thought we’d be spending our first few days of parenthood,” Richie jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Eddie doesn’t respond. His gaze is locked on Theo, who’s wheezing in his cot next to the hospital bed. 

 

“Omega,” Richie says softly. 

 

Eddie lifts his head slowly, and Richie’s heart hurts at how dark the circles under his eyes are. He knows how distressing this must be for Eddie. Many omegas who have sickly newborns will obsess over them until they’re healthy.

 

He’s about to continue when the doctor walks through the door.

 

“How are things going?” she asks.

 

Eddie looks at her briefly. “He’s been wheezing,” he laments. 

 

She sympathetically smiles in a way Richie doesn’t like. “That’s why I came to check on you guys. The pups’ lab results came back,” she reveals.

 

Richie perks up. “What do they say?”

 

She glances at the girls, who are sound asleep in their cots. “Evelyn and Camille have a clean bill of health. They seem to have fully developed, although we’d like to keep them back for observation.”

 

She pauses as she looks at their runt. “Theo, however, has abnormally developed lungs, most likely due to his premature birth. It’s called bronchopulmonary dysplasia. It has a high recovery rate, but...” she falters.

 

“But what?” Eddie says, voice shaky.

 

“Theo’s lungs have shown no change in swelling, and while it’s only been a day, we’re worried about the scarring and possibly...possibly his lungs collapsing and—”

 

“Please,” Eddie begs. “Please, just don’t.”

 

Richie can easily sense the impending meltdown. With the immense stress he’s under, Eddie’s seconds away from losing it. He quickly stands and ushers the doctor out of the room. He closes the door behind them.

 

“He can’t hear that right now, not with how distraught he is,” Richie says.

 

The doctor nods. “We’re going to put him on a mild sedative,” she explains.

 

Richie sighs. “Yeah, okay, he probably needs it—he’s refusing to sleep,” he admits.

 

The doctor frowns. “For his sake, I hope Theo pulls through,” she says, giving Richie one last sympathetic look before turning on her heel and walking down the hall.

 

Richie sighs and opens the door back up. He’s greeted by a low hissing sound. He raises his eyebrows at Eddie, who hangs his head and stops once he realizes it’s only him.

 

Richie frowns. Eddie’s still watching Theo sleep. He can’t stand to see Eddie in such a state. 

 

“Baby, please, you need your sleep if you’re gonna heal,” Richie says softly. 

 

Eddie sighs, running his finger softly over Theo’s cheek. “He’s strong,” Eddie mumbles sleepily. “He’s gonna make it, Rich, he’s a real Kaspbrak.”

 

Richie can’t bring himself to respond. Instead, he runs his fingers through his mate’s hair until he closes his eyes and finally sleeps.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie’s awoken by soft sniffling and quiet gasping sobs. He props himself up on his elbow and only has to look to the side to find Eddie trying to hide his tears. 

 

He rubs his eyes, rapidly blinking as he tries to adjust to the dark room. “Baby? Are you crying? What’s wrong?”

 

Eddie turns over and buries his face in Richie’s chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

 

Richie frowns. “Sorry for what?” 

 

“For not being able to deliver our pups,” he says bitterly.

 

Richie squeezes him tighter. “Hey, don’t you dare feel bad about this. You had all the odds stacked against you, and you didn’t let it stop you. I’m so fucking proud of you, Eds,” he says firmly.

 

“What if he doesn’t make it, Rich?” 

 

Richie closes his eyes gently, not wanting to fathom such a possibility. “We won’t let us break us, you know that. Besides, he’s strong. He’ll pull through.”

 

Eddie nods. “Thank you, Alpha.”

 

“For what?”’

 

“I always feel better after I talk to you,” Eddie replies.

 

Richie presses a kiss to the top of his head. “I’ll always be here for you, Eds.” 

 

 

-

 

 

The doctor sits down on a stool in front of Richie. Eddie’s currently asleep on the bed, finally showing signs of healing.

 

The doctor flips through a few pages of test results. “It just doesn’t make sense. Sure, the triplets were premature, but Eddie was far enough along that underdeveloped lungs shouldn’t be a problem. In fact, Theo’s seems to be the typical size and shape for a runt born only slightly premature, but the extreme swelling is concerning,” she explains.

 

“I don’t understand. If it’s just swelling, can’t you give him anti-inflammatories or something?” Richie says.

 

“That’s the weird thing. He hasn’t reacted to anything we’ve given him. If anything, he’s getting worse. If we don’t try something new, the scarring of his lungs may become so severe—”

 

“Then try something new,” Richie interrupts.

 

The doctor sighs, biting her lip. “These are experimental procedures, Mr. Tozier. The medicine in question hasn’t been through enough test trials,” she reveals.

 

“But it’s worked?” 

 

She nods. “There’s been several cases of full recovery around the world in cases like Theo’s,” she affirms.

 

“We have to try,” Eddie’s voice interrupts. 

 

Richie and the doctor both look to the hospital bed, where Eddie’s now sitting up. 

 

Richie runs a hand through his hair nervously. “You sure, Eds?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he didn’t make it and we didn’t even give it a shot,” he says.

 

Richie takes a deep breath. “Alright, we’ll try it, Doc,” he decides.

 

 

-

 

 

Eddie groans as Camille’s cries startle him awake. He elbows Richie. “Will you get Cami for me? I think she’s hungry.”

 

Richie nods and slips out of bed, carefully picking up his pup and giving it to Eddie. The omega slips out of one side of his shirt, allowing the baby to latch onto his chest. 

 

He hums a small tune as Camille contently feeds, looking up at him with big brown eyes as she holds onto him. “My pretty girl,” he coos.

 

“Eddie,” Richie says, suddenly and seriously.

 

Eddie snaps to attention. “What’s wrong?”

 

Richie breaks out into a smile. “He’s not wheezing.”

 

Eddie frowns in confusion for a moment before he looks at little Theo, who after two days of medication is breathing with ease. 

 

He feels tears prick at his eyes as he breaks into a huge smile. “He’s gonna make it,” he whispers.

 

-

 

Several doctors crowd over Theo, taking notes and marveling.

 

“We’ve never seen this level of rapid improvement before,” their usual doctor says in awe.

 

Eddie beams, looking proudly at his pup.

 

“We’re gonna try letting him breathe on his own in a bit. We’ll keep him hooked up at night just in case,” she explains.

 

Eddie nods. “That sounds good.”

 

Her smile wavers a bit. “The only problem is with the prolonged inflammation of his lungs; there is some scarring. He may have trouble breathing for the first few years of his life—or, in the worst case scenario, forever,” she reveals.

 

Richie puts a comforting hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Okay,” the omega says confidently. “We’ll take care of him.”

 

 

The doctor grins. “I don’t doubt that. I’ve never seen a more dedicated and protective dam.”

 

 

-

 

 

With Theo’s improved health, Eddie’s stress levels significantly lowered. The omega finally started letting the rest of the pack in regularly to visit, whereas before he’d been too worked up and territorial.

 

With only a few more days before they were discharged from the hospital, things were looking up.

 

And with things calmed down, Richie’s manager was in his ass about not having announced the birth yet.

 

He quickly posts a cute picture he had taken a few days earlier. One where all three of the pups’ cots were lined up, each of them swaddled in their designated color of blanket. Camille blue, Theo yellow, and Evie pink.

 

He added a simple comment to the picture.  _Welcome Camille, Evelyn, and Theodore Tozier into the world._

 

Although he had technically followed his manager’s orders with the post, he wanted to give his fans more. Even though the picture had only been up for a day there were thousands of comments asking questions.

 

“Hey, baby,” he says softly. 

 

Eddie looks up from where he’s breastfeeding Evie. “Yes, Alpha?”

 

“You mind if I do an Instagram live? I think the world deserves to meet the pups,” he replies.

 

Eddie smiles softly. “Sure. Besides, I wanna show off what pretty babies we made.”

 

Richie grabs his phone, tapping the Instagram app and starting a live show. Immediately hundreds of people start watching. He starts off with the camera facing him. 

 

“Hey guys, first off I wanna say I’m sorry for the radio silence. Things were a bit difficult at first. I saw a lot of you commenting asking what’s wrong with Theo and why he has an oxygen machine. He was born with abnormally developed lungs and he had been in respiratory distress. For a while we weren’t sure if he was gonna make it, but he pulled through,” he says with a huge grin.

 

Thousands of comments are flooding in, most of them asking to see the pups or Eddie and expressing their condolences for Theo’s sickness. Quite a few just say  _Daddyyyyyyyy,_ and Richie assumes it’s because he hasn’t shaved in days.

 

“Now, I know you guys are eager to meet the pups, so I’ll get to it.” He flips to the back camera and puts Eddie and Evie in frame. The pup is still happily attached to Eddie’s chest. “Here’s Mommy and Evie,” he says.

 

Eddie’s practically glowing with pride and sits up straight to show off his beautiful pup. Richie gently brushes his thumb across her soft cheek. A few comments are outraged that he’s showing Eddie breastfeeding but he ignores them.

 

Next, he shows the audience Camille, who starts smiling when her dad comes up to her. “Hi, babygirl, everyone’s happy to meet you. Camille was the first one born so she gets all the oldest sibling privileges,” he jokes.

 

Finally, he reveals Theo, who’s curled up in his cot fast asleep. “And here’s the runt of the litter,” he announces. “Lil’ Theo.”

  

He turns the camera back around to his face and smiles. “Alright guys, I know this wasn’t much but the pups are hungry, so we’re gonna go, I’ll make sure to update everyone later.”

 

With that he ends the live show.

 

As if on cue, Camille starts crying to be fed. Eddie groans and looks down at Evie, who’s still feeding and has no intention of stopping anytime soon. They found out very quickly she’s a slow eater.

 

“Hey, Richie, can you bring Camille here, and just, like, hold her to my chest?” Eddie asks.

 

Richie chuckles but complies, picking up his other daughter, and lifting Eddie’s shirt over his other breast and letting Camille latch.

 

“Look at that,” Richie says as both girls feed, “teamwork.”

 

Eddie rolls his lovingly. “Not quite, but I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Babe, they’re not going anywhere,” Richie promises. 

 

Eddie doesn’t turn back around, still looking over his shoulder at the triplets who are secured in the back seat. Finally, they’re taking them home.

 

“I know, but I won’t feel safe until I’m in my nest,” Eddie says. 

 

Richie nods. He himself is anxious about driving with the triplets in the car. He’s fairly sure he’s never gone this far under the speed limit.

 

_Only a little while more_ , he tells himself.

 

-

 

Richie watches with an expression of pure adoration as Eddie curls up in his nest with the pups. He’s never felt more in love with his mate than now. 

 

“Alpha?” Eddie chirps.

 

“Yes, my love?” Riche says.

 

“Come here, I want you in my nest,” he answers.

 

Richie happily crawls into the nest with Eddie, their pups between them all cuddled together and peacefully sleeping.

 

“I love you so much, Eds. You’re gonna be a perfect dam,” he whispers.

 

Eddie looks up at him, eyes slightly watery. “And I couldn’t have done it without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anothe rmutli chap fic coming to an end yowza. i’m so grateful for everyone who stuck with me as i struggled  
> with this story. your support means the world to be. also let me know if you’d like to see a prequel to this series or the surrogate pregnancy fic next
> 
> huge s/o to izzy @beepbeepbitchard for betaing the entire fic
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure


End file.
